Shades of Grey
by Orym Hawksong
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha in order to redeem himself for breaking his promise of bringing Sasuke back. He vows to return but an unexpected companion joins him. NaruTayu. Some later Chaps will be rated M.
1. I Will Return

Naruto Uzumaki pushed his chest off of the ground, ignoring the immense pain in his chest. He looked up to see Sasuke standing over him. A triumphant smirk on his face. He started laughing as Naruto tried and failed to stand up.

"Do you know your place now?" asked Sasuke, a cold glint in his eyes. "You and I, we aren't the same. Your special, I'll give you that. But I'm more special." The Uchiha said, echoing his words from moments before.

A sudden noise from the forest made the two genin look back towards the direction they had come from. Naruto saw the lone kunoichi of the Sound Four; Tayuya, crawling out of the forest. Judging by the trail of blood she left as she crawled towards them, Naruto could tell that bother her legs were broken; rather badly as well.

"S-sasuke-sama…" she choked out as blood trickled out of her mouth. "Please, help me… Orochimaru-sama will reward you for helping me."

Sasuke walked over to the injured red head and looked down at her for a second. Time seemed to slow down for Naruto; he watched in horror as Sasuke kick the girl in the side repeatedly. She cried out in pain each time. When Sasuske finally stopped, she laid there, whimpering.

"Orochimaru doesn't need any weak scum like you. You're better off dying right here," said Sasuke as he turned around and disappeared into the trees on the other side of the Valley of the End.

Naruto slowly pulled himself off of the ground, groaning as he felt two of his broken ribs twisting inside him. He slowly stumbled over to Tayuya and knelt next to the injured girl. He looked down at her and a pang of anger flitted through his heart. Tayuya's eyes stared into space, not seeing anything in particular. Blood ran freely from her crushed legs and mouth. If it wasn't for the rain, Naruto would have noticed the tears flowing from her eyes.

As Naruto looked closer at Tayuya he saw himself reflected in her eyes. They were the eyes of someone who had no one else to turn to. They were the eyes of someone who had been alone in the world from the very beginning. In her eyes Naruto saw pain, anger, sadness but even deeper than that was desperation; the desperation that came from wanting someone, _anyone _to be with. It was loneliness.

"_Why… why can't others just accept us for who we are?"_ wondered Naruto sadly.

"_**Because it's who people are kid. I've been around for awhile. The one thing that most humans have in common is that they hate that which they do not understand,"**_ Said Kyuubi from within Naruto.

Naruto sat motionless as the rain beat gently down on the two motionless ninja. After a couple of minutes Naruto stood up and started to untie the Hitai-ate around his head.

"_**What are you doing kid?"**_ asked the Kyuubi, wondering if his host had finally gone insane.

"_I failed to bring Sasuke back. Until I do, I don't deserve to be a ninja of the Leaf,"_ said Naruto quietly.

Naruto went over to a nearby tree and started carving a message into the bark. After he finished, Naruto stabbed the cloth of his hitai-ate into the tree with his kunai.

"_**You're not going back?"**_ asked The Kyuubi in surprise.

"_Not until I get Sasuke, or I feel I've redeemed myself,"_ replied Naruto.

"_**That will take a long time kid,"**_ said the Kyuubi.

Naruto scooped up Tayuya bridal style and took one last look at his hitai-ate before running in the opposite direction of Konoha.

"_I will return."_

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"_Please don't let me be too late," _thought Kakashi as he made his way through the forest as fast as he could.

"His scent's fading Kakashi!" yelled his summon, Pakkun.

As Kakashi entered the Valley of the End from Konoha's side he knew he was too late. He saw blood being washed away on the ground and two Konoha hitai-ate.

"_I've failed again, Obito…"_ thought Kakashi sadly as he recognized Sasuke's hitai-ate on the ground. The Leaf symbol had a large slash across it. Kakashi turned and saw Naruto's hitai-ate nailed to a tree with a kunai. As he neared the tree, he saw a message carved into the tree. As kakashi read the message, a single tear fell from his uncovered eye.

_Kakashi-sensei, _

_I know you'll be the first one to find this. Thank you for everything you done for me this past year. It was an honor to have studied under you. Please give my thanks to Iruka-sensei as well. The two of you were like the father I never had. Thank you. I failed to bring Sasuke back this time but I will continue to try. I will not return to Konoha until I have Sasuke or I feel I have redeemed myself. Until that day, I am no longer a shinobi of Konoha. _

_Until we meet again,_

_Naruto Namikaze_

Kakashi leaned against the tree as the tears flowed freely from his eyes. Despite what others said, he was a failure. He had failed everyone in his life. He had failed his own father, Obito, Rin,and now he had failed his own students.

"Kakashi… we should go. Tsunade will want to know about this," said Pakkun as he eyed his broken master.

"Yes… of course… I forgot," said Kakashi as he quickly took both hitai-ate and created a copy of Naruto's message in a waterproof scroll.

With one last look at the clearing Kakashi turned around and headed back towards Konoha. One question echoed within the Jounin's head.

"_How did Naruto know his real last name?"_

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"_**Where are you going to go kid? You have no money, no base of operations, and that girl will not last long unless she receives medical attention," **_said the Kyuubi.

"_Hang on,"_ said Naruto as he landed and gently set the unconscious Tayuya nest to him. _"This should be the spot."_

Naruto felt around in the ground before he found a metal handle. He brushed the grass aside and found himself staring at a large metal trapdoor. He pulled it open to see a ladder going down he gently wrapped Tayuya's arms around his neck as he slid down into the hole and closed the trapdoor over his head.

"_**How did you find out about this place?"**_ asked the Kyuubi curiously.

"_Remember when I snuck into the Third's house to get that scroll for Mizuki?"_ asked Naruto.

"_**Yeah."**_

"_While I was searching for it I also found letter on the old man's desk,"_ said Naruto as he snapped his fingers, torches lit up and every ten feet or so, illuminating the corridor.

"_**So? I still don't see how that matters,"**_ said the Kyuubi.

"_So, it happened to be the Last Will and Testament of the Yondaime… My father," _said Naruto.

"_**So… this is your ancestral vault?"**_ growled the Kyuubi as he deduced where they were.

"_Yeah, The Third was suppose to bring me here on my sixteenth birthday, but since Orochimaru killed him, and I burned the letter no one else is going to be showing up," _said Naruto.

Naruto turned and entered a door on his left as he snapped his fingers again, more torches lit up. The room was spacious and surprisingly clean for the amount of time it had been abandoned. There were two beds at one end of the room, a door to a bathroom a kitchen that Naruto had been stockpiling with food, a wardrobe and chest near the beds, and most importantly a cabinet filled with medicines.

Naruto set Tayuya down on one of the beds before he bit his thumb and drew blood.

"_Hey Kyuubi, lend me some of your chakra will you? I still don't have enough control over the summoning jutsu,"_ said Naruto. He heard the Kyuubi grunt in acknowledgement as he felt power surge through him.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," called Naruto as he pressed his hand against the floor. In a poof of smoke an orange toad wearing a light blue vest and about Naruto's size appeared.

"I am Gamasaku, the greatest medical toad of Myobokuzan," said Gamasaku as he looked around at his new surroundings. "Why have I been summoned?"

"Gamasaku, please. She's been injured and--" said Naruto before Gamasaku shoved him out of the way and took a look at his new patient.

"Hmm…. Three broken ribs, severe internal _hemorrhaging, legs broken in at least four different places. This will not be easy. I trust you have some medicine and surgical devices?" saked Gamasaku as he turned to look at Naruto._

_"Over there, in that cabinet," said Naruto as he pointed towards the cabinet._

_ Gamasaku moved over to the cabinet, opened it up and started pulling medicine and surgical tools out of the cabinet._

_"Very good, this has all I require and more. Now leave. I must have total concentration while I operate," said Gamasaku as he pulled on surgical gloves and a facemask._

_"How long will it take?" asked Naruto as he started towards the door._

_"Six to eight hours at most. I know my medicine boy, she's in capable hands," said Gamasaku as he shut the door behind Naruto._

Naruto turned and continued to walk down the corridor passing numerous rooms as he finally stopped at the door he had been looking for. With a shaking hand, he turned the doorknob and walked into his father's room.

"_**It smells like him,"**_ commented Kyuubi as they entered.

Naruto ignored the Fox Demon as he saw a letter addressed to him laying on an oak desk in the room. The scroll read:

_Naruto,_

_ If you are reading this then it means, I'm dead and the Kyuubi's been sealed inside you. I'm sorry I had to seal him inside you and you have every reason to be angry at me, but I did it because I know you would be able to control him. I wish I would have been able to see you grow up. I wonder if you've taken after me or Kushina? In my chest is your inheritance. The first box will open for you but the second and third ones will not open until you are ready._

_With all my love,_

_Minato Namikaze_

Naruto found that he had tears flowing out of his eyes as he read the letter. After he had managed to get himself to stop crying, he walked over to the chest that was sitting in the corner of the room he opened it and saw that there were three boxes inside of it. As his father had said, the first two boxes opened up while the third one stayed shut no matter what he tried to do.

The first box contained the battle attire of the Yondaime. Inside was the long cloak he had been famed for wearing. Naruto could tell that it was still too long for him to wear but he would grow into it in a couple of years. The second box contained a scroll Naruto opened it up but was disappointed when he read through it and realized the scroll was about Rasengan.

"_I've already learned that one, why would my father give me something I've already learned?"_ thought Naruto.

"_**Because it isn't complete,"**_ said the Kyuubi, annoyed.

"_What?"_

"_**I read the scroll like you did. It's obvious to me that the Rasengan is a half completed jutsu, and if you can't figure the rest out yourself then I won't help you," **_said the Kyuubi as he cut off the connection between Naruto and himself.

Naruto frowned as he took the three boxes and his father's letter with him as he closed the door behind him. He walked down the corridor until he reached a door with a sign on it that marked it as the training room. He entered the room and saw that the entire room seemed to have been constructed with bamboo. Naruto entered and dropped his pack to the ground as he walked to the center of the room. He created fifty clones that all looked at him, waiting for his command.

Naruto closed his eyes as he concentrated on his chakra. He immersed himself in the ebb and flow of the energy. He felt his breathing calm as he drew upon the energy inside of himself. Almost as if through a haze he felt his clones mirror his actions. The Kyuubi watched from behind his seal. It was surprised at what Naruto was doing. Usually the brat was so hyperactive and full of energy it was almost a miracle to see him calming down and actually attempting to… wait. What was the brat doing?

Naruto concentrated as he started to slowly form handseals. The Kyuubi stared in amazement. His host was actually trying to develop new jutsu…

"Rat for shadow, Tiger for power, Snake for stability, Ox for lightning, and finally Rabbit for direction!" said Naruto as he formed the handsigns and channeled his chakra into his right hand. Naruto looked down at his hand satisfied with the results of his work. However, the jutsu was continuously draining him of sever amounts of chakra, not wanting to die from chakra exhaustion Naruto canceled the technique before it could kill him. He looked around and saw that his clones were also having trouble controlling the jutsu. Some of them had already disappeared from the chakra drain.

"Ok… so maybe I should put Snake before Tiger to ensure that I won't die from exhaustion."

After five hours Naruto was panting as he fell backwards onto the ground and admired the success of his new jutsu. He had managed to blast a hole straight through the wall of the training room and it was taking much longer for the room to regenerate its wall than normal.

"_**Impressive brat, but I sense that toad of yours is done with the operation. You shouldn't keep him waiting,"**_ said the Kyuubi with a malicious grin.

Naruto gathered his belongings and made his way back to the room he had left Gamasaku and Tayuya in. As he gently opened the door he saw Gamasaku in the bathroom washing blood off of his; for lack of a better word, hands.

"Is she alright?" asked Naruto as he shut the door behind him.

"She'll be fine. It will take time for her legs and ribs to heal but she'll live. Now I must go, although I would ask you summon me again in a week to let me check up on how she's doing," said Gamasaku as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed as he went over the wardrobe and pulled out some clean clothes for himself. He slung them over his shoulder as he went to take a shower.

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the warm water wash over him. It soothed the aches and pains he had collected over the course of the day and it helped to clear his mind.

"_Kami, what should I do?" _asked Naruto as he stared up at the ceiling of the bathroom as the water gently beat down on him. He couldn't leave Tayuya behind but if he stayed any longer he was sure that his teacher or someone would discover where he was.

"_**Isn't it obvious? Get stronger. You're weak right now. Don't even try to deny it brat. You have gotten lucky up till now. In the future you will die if you don't get stronger,"**_ said the Kyuubi angrily.

"Damn this is troublesome…" muttered Naruto as he pulled on the clean clothes he had brought with him and walked out of the bathroom.

As soon as Naruto walked out of the bathroom he felt a huge killing intent coming at him from all sides. He turned to the bed and saw that Tayuya was gone. He grunted as the mere pressure of the intent was forcing him into a defensive position.

Naruto quickly formed the handsigns for the new jutsu he had created. Rat, Snake, Tiger, Ox and Rabbit. As he did he felt the killing intent materialize behind him. As he tried to turn around the cold steel of a kunai touched his neck.

"Get rid of that jutsu, whatever it is," said a feminine voice. Naruto quickly obliged when he felt the kunai start to dig into his neck.

"Where are we?" asked the voice again.

"It's Tayuya, right? We're in my family's ancestral vault," said Naruto.

"Why the fuck did you bring me here you bastard?" asked the voice in a dangerous voice as the kunai tightened around Naruto's throat.

"You were going to die. Your wounds needed healing. I brought you to the only safe location I knew," replied Naruto as cold sweat ran down his face. Naruto relaxed as he felt the kunai on his neck move away.

As he turned around Tayuya dropped the kunai, it fell to the floor with a dull thunk as she fell towards him. Naruto barely caught her when he realized she was shivering violently. He pressed a hand to her forehead and felt her burning up.

"Damn!" yelled Naruto as he picked her up and quickly put her back down on the bed. He turned around and ran to the medicine cabinet as he started to shift through it, trying to find some medicine for a fever.

"_Damn… Why does this always happen?"_ thought Naruto as he continued to look for some medicine.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Tayuya opened her eyes for the first time since she had threatened Naruto's life. She turned and saw that the kid was sitting next to her bed asleep. His head was propped up on his chin as it rolled slightly. She looked down and realized that the kid must have splinted both of her legs and he had even set out a pitcher of water for her on the bedside table.

She couldn't help but wonder why he was helping her. He had been her enemy just days before and now he was trying to save her life. It made no sense at all. It wasn't something a ninja would do, but then again the kid hardly looked like a ninja anyways.

"Oi, dumb ass wake up," called Tayuya as she shook him. When Naruto just mumbled and swatted her hand away Tayuya shook her head. "I can't believe this kid's a ninja…"

"Dumb ass… wake the fuck up!" yelled Tayuya as she punched Naruto in the gut sending him toppling backwards over the chair he was sitting on.

Naruto groaned as he stood up, rubbing his stomach. "What the hell was that for?" yelled Naruto angrily.

"You didn't wake up when I yelled so I woke you up my way," said Tayuya nonchalantly.

"Still you didn't have to punch me…" muttered a disgruntled Naruto as he stumbled towards the bed.

"Why didn't you kill me?" asked Tayuya quietly breaking the silence between them.

"I don't enjoy killing people," said Naruto as he looked away.

"Liar. I can tell when people are lying to me. Now tell me the real reason you shithead," said Tayuya forcefully as she forced Naruto to look into her eyes.

"You're… like me," Naruto finally said after a moment of hesitation.

"What the fuck are you saying?" growled Tayuya as she shoved him backwards.

"I mean I know what you've gone thorugh. All the hatred, the anger from knowing no cares about you. The sadness that makes us wonder why we're even alive. The desperation to find someplace where we belong, and the loneliness that comes from having to watch other people's happiness from afar," said Naruto as he attempted a weak smile and failed. After he finished Naruto got up, walked over to the kitchen, and pulled a rice cooker from one of the cabinets.

Tayuya stared at Naruto in disbelief as she realized that this kid understood _exactly_ how she felt. To her it seemed like meeting a long lost family member that you thought had died. Here; in front of her, was someone who had been through the same hell she had been through and had survived.

"You're going to turn me over to the Leaf soon aren't you?" asked Tayuya as Naruto wordlessly started cooking some rice.

"Nope!" said Naruto cheerfully as he cracked an egg into a pan and started whistling.

"What?" asked Tayuya in shock. "You're _not_ going to turn me; one of Orochimaru's personal bodyguards, over to the Leaf when we just tried to destroy your village?"

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just handed you over to the Leaf to get interrogated and executed. Also, I'm not with the Leaf anymore so it doesn't matter to me," said Naruto as he pointed to his uncovered forehead.

"What the hell happened while I was asleep?" asked Tayuya completely shocked that the kid who was determinedly chasing after a traitor to his village and suddenly followed suit.

"I never said I wasn't going back. I just said I wasn't going back until I have Sasuke or I've redeemed myself for failing to bring him back," said Naruto as he brought tayuya a bowl of rice, some fruit, and a poached egg on a tray. "You should eat, you'll need to get your strength back."

"Then what are you going to do with me?" asked Tayuya as she started to devour the food the kid had set before her.

"Well," said Naruto as he sat down next to her with his own tray of food. "_I'm_ going to wander for a bit, try to get stronger and then hunt down Sasuke. You can do whatever you want after your injuries heal."

"So you're just going to let me go?" asked Tayuya in surprise.

"Well I mean you'll probably want to go back to Orochi--"

"Fuck no!" yelled Tayuya as Naruto jumped and sent his tray crashing to the ground. Swearing under his breath Naruto bent down to clean up the mess. "No way in hell I'm going back to that bastard. Not after the way he abandoned me."

"So where _are_ you going to go? No offense, but if you're like me I don't think you have anywhere to go other than Otogakure," said Naruto as he brought the tray back up.

Naruto watched, as Tayuya suddenly seemed to withdraw into herself. Her eyes glazed over and she stopped eating. After a moment she spoke up, "I'm going to go with you. You saved my life and I'm going to pay you back for it."

"Well, we should get going soon," said Naruto as he washed their bowls after breakfast. "If you're coming with me then we need to get away from Konoha as fast as possible."

"What about my legs? I can't walk," said Tayuya as she pointed to her broken legs.

"Gamasaku splinted them and I made crutches for you last night," said Naruto as he motioned towards two wooden crutches he had propped up against the door.

"You have my stuff?"

"Most of it was destroyed, I managed to salvage some metals shards that came from your flute but its beyond repair," said Naruto.

"In that case I'm ready when you are dumb ass," said Tayuya.

"I'll get my stuff, meet me at the trapdoor," said Naruto as he started pulling things together and packing clothes and other items. He tooke the three boxes that his father had left him and he also packed some medicine just in case. He had taken some kunai and shuriken to replenish his stock. After he had finished he slung his pack over his back and grabbed a scroll that his father had sealed cash into and slid that into his pack as well.

"Took you long enough," said an impatient Tayuya, tapping her foot.

"Alright, get on my back," said Naruto.

"The fuck you--"

"You can't climb with your legs, I'll have to carry you out," said an exasperated Naruto.

After they had both made it out of the Namikaze vault, Naruto shut the trapdoor and covered it with grass again.

"I'm surprised no one's found it yet," said Naruto as he started to walk away.

"Hey! Shithead slow down! I'm crippled damn it!" yelled Tayuya as she chucked a rock at Naruto's head.

"Ow! Alright I'll slow down, geez just don't chuck anymore rocks at me," said naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So now that we're both drifters where are you headed dumb ass?" asked Tayuya after they had started walking.

"Land of Waves. I've got some friends there that might let us crash with them for awhile," said Naruto as he hefted his pack.

As they reached the Valley of the End Naruto turned around and looked back towards Konoha.

"_I __**will**__ return. That's a promise, so wait for me guys."_

Tayuya noticed Naruto looking back at his former village and quietly whispered, "You'll go back someday."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"He can't have gotten far Kakashi," said Tsunade as she stared down at her desk. Kakashi had just told her the worst possible news.

"I tried to track him but Pakkun lost his trail in the forest. Surprisingly the trail was in the direction of Konoha when it abruptly ended," said Kakashi as he eyed the Hokage.

"He must be somewhere near Konoha then. He's probably staying hidden and trying to recover from whatever wounds Sasuke gave him before he leaves. We still have a chance to catch him," said Tsunade. "Kakashi, I want you to take Shino and Hinata and try to find Naruto. They're the best tracker types I can give you on short notice."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," said Kakashi as he left the room.

"_Please don't have left yet Naruto,"_ thought Tsunade as she stared out the window of her office.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

""So shithead, you said that we were similar. Care to explain?" said Tayuya as Naruto winced from her swearing. He had quickly found out that Tayuya was not someone you wanted to anger. He made the mistake once and he was still nursing the bruises.

"Back in Konoha when I was just a kid, everyone shunned me for some reason. At that time, I didn't know why everyone hated me. It didn't make sense to me back then," said Naruto as he started to tell Tayuya about himself.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"I've picked up his scent Kakashi-sensei," said Shino quietly as Kakashi and the rest of the group quickly followed Shino.

They raced through the forest towards the vault of the Namikaze family. Hinata had her Byakugan active as she scanned the area for anyone's chakra.

"How much farther Shino?" asked Kakashi as he had lifted his hitai-ate and exposed his Sharingan.

"One hundred kilometers."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"I was a complete failure of a ninja when I was in the academy. I spent most of my time pulling pranks on the villagers instead of actually studying," said Naruto, a small grin appeared on his face as he reminisced about some of the best pranks he had pulled.

Tayuya snorted at his statement. The kid was definitely telling the truth on that one, he had almost no taijutsu or genjutsu capabilities and his ninjutsu wasn't that much better from what she had seen. He seemed to get by with a combination of luck, stamina, and determination. A combination that usually got you killed _very_ quickly. It was a miracle he was still alive.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"50 kilometers, we're closing in."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"After I failed to graduate a chuunin; Mizuki, convinced me to steal a scroll from the Hokage, he said if I learned the jutsu inside I would be able to become a genin. I was an idiot and agreed to do it," said Naruto as he mentally berated himself for having been so idiotic.

Tayuya's mouth dropped when he said this.

"_The kid stole from the fucking Hokage and he's still alive? What the fuck goes on in that shithole?"_

"After I had gotten the scroll I only managed to learn one of the jutsus' inside before Mizuki found me. He demanded that I give him the scroll, when I resisted he attacked. I would have died if Iruka-sensei hadn't saved me."

"Iruka?"

"Another chuunin. He was one of the few people that didn't treat me like an outcast. He was like a father to me. Anyways, because of that incident I found out why people hated me. Mizuki told me the reason just to spite Iruka."

"Why were you hated shithead?"

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"We're here Kakashi-sensei," said Shino.

Kakashi glanced around the clearing with his Sharingan until he realized that the entire clearing was covered in a double layer genjutsu.

"There's a double layer genjutsu here. It would normally take a lot of time to dispel but I've got the Sharingan," said Kakashi as he forcefully dispelled the genjutsu around them. He looked down and saw a trapdoor hidden underneath grass.

"_Please still be here Naruto."_

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"It's cause I have the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside me. I'm the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki," said Naruto quietly as he looked at Tayuya's face for her reaction.

Tayuya could see Naruto's fear of rejection. She could see that he thought she would be afraid of him. She would shun him. She would be like everyone else who feared and hated and persecuted him. Stupid kid.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me? _That's_ the reason they hate you? They hate you because of something you couldn't control? What the fucks wrong with those bastards?" said Tayuya, anger flaring in her eyes.

"You don't hate me? You're not afraid I'll suddenly go insane and kill everyone?" asked Naruto in complete surprise.

"Why would I be dumb ass? It's like you said I know how it feels to be hated and persecuted because of who I am I would rather cut my hand off before I did the same thing to another person," said Tayuya as she glared at him.

They walked on in silence and Tayuya was sure she heard Naruto whisper, "Thank you."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"He was definitely here recently but… he's gone," said Hinata as she used her Byakugan to scout out the Namikaze vault.

"Well, we better get back to Konoha and report---"

"Kakashi-sensei, my bugs have picked up a new trail. It's fresh."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"I found out another secret about myself when I was stealing the scroll from the Hokage's house," said Naruto as he flashed Tayuya a brilliant smile. He was thankful that the person he was going to be traveling with for awhile wasn't afraid of him just because of who he was.

"Oh yeah? Even more shocking than finding out you've got the king of demons sealed inside you?" said Tayuya dryly. She was kind of glad she had decided to go with the kid, not that she'd ever tell him. He made for an interesting conversation topic if nothing else.

"I'm the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash," said Naruto simply.

This made Tayuya stumble and she would have fallen face first into the ground if Naruto hadn't caught her. After she had regained her footing, she looked away so that the kid wouldn't notice that she was blushing furiously. Back in the Sound, no one would have helped her, they would have let her fall to the ground and then just laughed. The simple act made her realize just how nice Naruto was and how much he cared for his friends.

After she had managed to get the color out of her face she turned around, cuffed Naruto in the back of the head, and told him to keep walking.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"We can't follow him anymore," said Kakashi as the trail had lead them straight back to the Valley of the End. "He's crossed Konoha's borders if we go we could incite war."

"We should head back," said Shino quietly, though not quiet enough to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Kakashi slammed a fist into a tree as Hinata gave a small yelp of surprise. It wasn't fair. He had been given a glimmer of hope and it had been so cruelly torn away.

"My apologies… let head back."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Naruto and Tayuya had been so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't noticed the bandits sneaking up from behind them. As Naruto felt a surge of killing intent from behind them he grabbed Tayuya, ignored her death threats, and dived to the side as three arrows whizzed right past they had just been standing.

"I don't know how you managed to dodge that brat, but your still going to die," said the bandit leader with a bloodthirsty grin on his face. "Men, kill the brat. The girl could _entertain_ us tonight."

Tayuya caught the hidden meaning and snarled at the laughing bandits. She turned to look at Naruto and saw that he was already forming handsigns.

Naruto had also caught the double meaning and he felt hatred rise up inside him. He didn't know why but he really, _really_ wanted to break these guys. He formed the handsigns for the jutsu he had develop and laughed as he saw fear flit across the faces of the bandits.

"Myou Raiton: Ryuujin Yari," said Naruto as the felt the jutu take form. (Black Lightning: Dragon God Spear)

After he had finished forming the handseals Naruto saw a long black spear slowly appear in his right hand. The spear head was in the shape of a dragon and the eyes glowed red. The entire spear was made out of solidified black lighting. He swung the spear around a couple of times before he turned his attention to the bandits.

The fight was over before it had begun. Naruto had spun around and chucked the spear at the leader of the bandits, impaling him through the chest. Before the other bandits could react Naruto had jumped onto the leader and yanked the spear out. He then proceed to spin the spear around him in a circular motion as he cut off various body parts. The rest of the bandits ran screaming as they saw Naruto cut down more than five men in a couple seconds.

Tayuya stared in amazement as she watched Naruto complete rip the bandits apart. While he moved faster than what most normal people could see, she could follow it with some difficulty. She had been doubting the kid when he had told her he was the Yellow Flash's son but now she could see the resemblance between them. The way they were annoyingly cheerful one moment and a deadly force to be reckoned with the next. As he turned back to her smiling as if nothing had happened and they continued walking she had only one thought.

"_Thank Kami I'm on his side."_


	2. These Long Years

I noticed I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Now on to the Q&A time.

**Still Not Dead Yet** Yes, the Third and Fifth Hokages knew Naruto's Heritage. He hasn't learned Ele Manipulation (You see the side effects from that in this chapter.) Kakashi knew it was the Namikaze vault (his sensei was Minato after all.)

**Tuxman007**

Naruto knew that his father's room was there he just never opened it. It's one of those "I want to go in, but I'm afraid of what I might find." Type of deals. Naruto figured that this visit was the last he'd make in awhile so he finally worked up the courage to go in.

Remember the story started at the Valley of the End. The Valley of the End is the border between Oto's lands and Konoha's lands. The rescue mission got them there. Naruto just back tracked a little bit to get to the Vault and when he left it didn't take Tayuya and him to long to get back to the border.

I think this is kinda answered by #2 if not please pm me.

5 hours by himself would be ridiculous. 5 hours with 50 clones = 250 hours altogether, a bit more believable. He's never had to develop jutsu before, he could just rely on his clones and fox chakra, Sasuke proved that Naruto would need to bring something else to the table the next time they met.

The abilities of the Black Lighting: Dragon God Spear have not been completely revealed.

Now, onto chapter 2.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

As soon as he had finished with the bandits, Naruto canceled his jutsu and turned around to smile at Tayuya. The moment he started to walk however, every single muscle in his body froze as he fell face forwards into the ground. Naruto angrily tried to make any part of his body move as Tayuya howled with laughter at the sight of him.

"You could help you know," growled Naruto into the dirt.

"And miss out on this? Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look shithead?" asked Tayuya between peals of mirth as she doubled over.

"_**You really should think things through before you try to invent new jutsu brat. Otherwise this ends up happening,"**_ said the Kyuubi as it gave a deep guttural laugh.

"_What the hell are you talking about Fox?"_ fumed Naruto.

"_**I mean if you try to create an elemental jutsu; particularly one that involves more than one elemental affinity, without actually being able to use that affinity then your body starts to shut down because of the unfamiliar chakra. Your Black Lighting style jutsu requires you to have at least a lighting and wind affinity. You forced your body to channel chakra that it wasn't familiar with and that caused you to paralyze yourself,"**_ said the Kyuubi in a bored tone.

"_Can you help me?"_ asked Naruto getting quite annoyed of the unrestrained laughter coming from Tayuya.

"_**I already am. If you didn't have me you'd be dead right now. Any idiot stupid enough to try and create elemental jutsu without having the proper affinities ended up dead pretty quickly. The strain is enough to kill you outright. I have to keep you alive while repairing your chakra network. It's going to take a bit of time,"**_ replied the demonic fox.

Naruto openly groaned as Tayuya had finally stopped laughing. Her face was as red as her hair from the strain on her lungs. She chuckled quietly as she took out some rope and tied it around Naruto's waist.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto unable to keep the fear from his voice.

"You'll see," said Tayuya evilly.

Naruto soon realized what was happening as Tayuya started to slowly hobbled forward on her crutches, dragging Naruto painfully on the ground. Tayuya was annoyed that she had to drag the idiot, after all she was the cripple but, it was well worth the effort whenever she dragged him over rocks, gravel or god knows what else.

"Hey – Ow! Can you – ouch! Slow down?" asked Naruto as he winced repeatedly.

"Shut up shithead. I'm the cripple. _You _are supposed to be helping _me._ Not the other way around," said Tayuya as she wrenched on the rope.

Trying to distract himself from the constant pain that Tayuya was putting him through Naruto remembered what the Kyuubi had said and started to think about the Fox's words.

"_Hey Kyuubi, what did you mean when you were talking about chakra affinities?"_ asked Naruto.

"_**There are five different types of basic elemental chakra: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. More types of elemental chakra can be created by combining these types of basic chakra. Shinobi use these elemental chakra for elemental jutsu,"**_explained the Nine Tail's.

"_So what are my elemental affinities?"_ asked Naruto.

"_**You have two natural affinities. This would be considered rare in others but because your father was The Fourth Hokage you were born with an unnatural excess of chakra and two affinities. You are naturally more suited for wind and lightning style jutsu than the other types. This is good news for you because your Black Lightning style requires lightning and wind manipulation,"**_ said the Kyuubi as he tried to break one of the bars imprisoning him.

"_So can you teach me elemental chakra manipulation?"_ asked Naruto as he winced when Tayuya dragged him over a particularly jagged rock.

"_**First, It's called nature manipulation. Second, I'm a giant demonic fox that can level a mountain with a swing from one of my tails. Why would I ever need to use nature manipulation? If you want to learn nature manipulation I suggest you talked to the girl dragging you on the ground,"**_ said the Kyuubi as he made it clear he didn't want to talk anymore.

"Hey Tayuya, I think I can move again," said Naruto as he felt energy return to his limbs.

"About time shithead," muttered Tayuya.

As they continued walking, Naruto started to digest what the Kyuubi had said. If the fox was telling the truth then he would need to learn nature manipulation in order to continue developing new jutsu. He had hoped he would have been able to continue development sooner but if the side effects were this bad it would be safer to just learn nature manipulation. He figured that since he had taught himself how to create a new jutsu he should be able to teach himself how to use nature manipulation, but just to be on the safe side he'd ask Tayuya if she could teach him before he tried to do it himself.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"We couldn't locate him Hokage-sama, he had already passed The Valley of the End by the time we tracked him," said Kakashi as he, Shino, and Hinata stood in the Hokage's office.

"I understand. It seems all we can do is wait for him to return," sighed Tsunade.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, you could send Jiraiya-sama out to search for him," said Kakashi.

"I plan to, but we have no idea where he's heading right now. If we act prematurely then we just risk driving him farther away. I want to let Jiraya's spy network gather some information and pinpoint Naruto's movements before I send him out," said Tsunade.

"What…what should I tell his teammates and friends?" asked Kakashi.

"Tell them…. He died. We can't risk Danzo, Akatsuki, or Orochimaru going after him. Shino, Hinata I'm trusting you to keep his existence a secret. To the rest of the village he must appear to have died," said Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," said the trio at once.

"You're dismissed," said Tsunade.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Hey Tayuya."

It was night. The pair had decided to camp in a clearing away from the road. He and Tayuya had unrolled sleeping bags and positioned them so that they would be in the best position in case of an ambush.

"What shithead," grumbled Tayuya as she looked up from the bread she was eating.

"Do you know how to use nature manipulation?" asked Naruto.

"Course I do. That shitty snake made sure that all of the Sound Four had at least two affinities each. Why?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to use nature manipulation. I need it so I can use my Black Lightning jutsu."

"Eh, what the hell. I need to be able to count on you in a fight so sure. I'm warning you though, if we don't have the same affinities all I can do is give you advice," said Tayuya.

"Well I have two affinities, Wind and Lightning."

"Hm… I can't help you with wind but my affinities are Lightning and Fire so I can help you with that part," said Tayuya as she popped a piece of bread into her mouth.

"Thank you." Tayuya fumbled with her bread in surprise at Naruto's words. No one had ever appreciated anything she had ever done before. With her original village everyone treated her like scum. With Orochimaru and the Sound Four it was either taken for granted or expected of her. Naruto however seemed to be genuinely grateful for her aid.

"_How? How can he still accept me of all people like this after he's been treated so badly by everyone else?"_ wondered Tayuya.

"Well, when I was taught Lightning manipulation the snake told me to imaging the air around my vibrating at high speeds."

"Vibrating?"

"Yeah, now let me finish shithead. After I had gotten the image in my head I was suppose to try and make it happen by using my chakra to vibrate the air at high speeds. Once I had gotten the air around me vibrating fast enough I could generate static electricity which would then power any Raiton jutsu I wanted to use," said Tayuya.

"Alright, let me see if I can get this to work…" said Naruto as he closed his eyes and started imagine the air around him vibrating at high speeds.

"Remember the amount of air you can vibrate is determined my your chakra," said Tayuya.

"It's fine Kakashi-sensei told me that my chakra capacity without the Kyuubi's help is about three times his," said Naruto, his eyes still closed.

"_The fuck? He's got the three times the chakra of an S-ranked Jounin __**without**_ _the Demon Fox?" _thought Tayuya.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," muttered Naruto as a hundred clones appeared in the clearing, all of thim sitting as if they were meditating and all of them concentrating on moving the air around them.

"_So that's how he gets stronger so fast. He uses shadow clones to help him train more."_

"Oi shithead, don't wake me up if you need help," said Tayuya as she slipped into her sleeping bag.

Tayuya's last thought before she fell asleep was, _"I wouldn't be surprised if the fucker's gotten the hang of it by the time I wake up."_

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Three Years Later

"How much for these guys?" asked Naruto as he tossed the bodies onto the desk.

"Hm… Excellent work as usual. For Riku that's 15 million ryo, for Jozou its 10 million ryo and for Mian's worth 8 million ryo. Your total comes up to 33 million ryo Kage-san. Should I put it into the account…?"

"Yeah, dump half of it there. I want the other half in cash. What's my total now?" asked Naruto a.k.a. "Kage-san".

"You have 386 million ryo with today's capture. You're a very rich man Kage-san," said the Broker as he sealed the three bodies on the counter into a scroll. The Broker took out another scroll and handed it the Naruto. Naruto unrolled it enough to see that there was 16.5 million ryo sealed into it. He grinned and rolled it back up. Tayuya would want it later.

"Take 5 million from my account for yourself and take a vacation," said Naruto with a grin as he walked out of the room.

"Thank you sir," said the man as he bowed.

"You ready to go shithead?" said Tayuya leaning against the wall of the Bounty office.

"Yeah, I'm good," said Naruto.

"Where's my half?" asked Tayuya as Naruto casually tossed her the scroll. She unfurled it enough to ensure it was real before sticking it into the pouch at her waist.

"Where do you want to go now?" asked Naruto.

"We got a lead," said Tayuya seriously.

"Orochimaru or Akatsuki?"

"Both. Your choice on which one we go after. Two fuckers from Akatsuki are going after the Kazekage," said Tayuya.

"Gaara?"

"That's him. Orochimaru's moving. He was last spotted heading towards The Land of Grass. It's your call."

"A fellow Jinchuuriki or my promise eh? Not an easy choice," said Naruto thoughtfully.

"I thought you _wanted_ to return to Konoha? I thought you wanted to get this over with as quick as possible. It's been three years shithead. When are you finally going to go after the fucking snake?" asked an exasperated Tayuya.

"Hey, we got _very_ rich over these years right?"

"Yeah, and we also made it into the Bingo Books as S-rank Jounin with Flee on Sight Orders. I still don't know how they haven't managed to figure out who you really are," said Tayuya with a smirk as she pointed to a page in the most recent Bingo Book that had "Kage" as the title and the place where the identification picture was supposed to be was blank.

"I'm good at keeping myself hidden."

"You're also good at killing people before they know who you are shithead," commented Tayuya dryly.

"I like Konoha and all and I _do_ plan to return some day but right now I rather like wandering from place to place. There's a lot more freedom traveling with you than in Konoha," said Naruto with a wink. He winced as Tayuya punched him.

"Asshole."

"Let's go pay Gaara a visit. I'm not about to Akatsuki just trample over the world doing whatever they want," said Naruto.

"When do we move?" said Tayuya as fastened a cloak around her neck and threw the hood over her head obscuring her face.

Naruto pulled on his standard battle attire. He had long since grown into the battle gear his father had left him. The only difference between the two when he put it on was that his hitai-ate was covered by a blank piece of metal with no village symbol on it. Naruto smiled as he slid his father's long jacket on, for some reason he felt like it completed him.

"Now."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

One Week Later

Suna

"I see… So. First the one we gave Orochimaru… And now this one…" said a figure cloaked in a black robe with red clouds. "Are our secrets safe with no one?"

"Sorry. Can't be helped. Once I cast the jutsu, there's no telling how they'll turn out," Said a hunchbacked man in the same robe. "Are ya sure that one bag's enough? Our opponent is a Jinchuuriki host, ya know…"

"My jutsu are _all_ works of art… But just in case, I brought Ohako, my specialty… Since our opponent… is one-tail," Said the Man as he slid he hand out from underneath his sleeve. The only difference between his and a normal hand was the mouth in the palm.

As the two figures approached the entrance to Suna a single man stood in the entrance. He was drenched in the blood of the bodies around him.

"Very good… Do you remember me now?" asked the hunchbacked one.

"Yes, sir! Of course, Lord Sasori!' said the man as he kneeled in front of the two black robed figures.

"Of course you do. If you'd forgotten, it wouldn't be a good jutsu now, would it…?" said the taller one.

"Once their memories are restored, they're loyal servants," said Sasori.

"Let's get to it, then…" said the taller one. "Sasori you just watch me… I will attack from above," said the taller man as he created a giant clay bird in front of him. He threw his hat to the side and shook his long yellow hair free.

"Just don't keep me waiting," said Sasori as his partner took off.

"Hmmm… Three rooftop scouts. Guess I better get rid of them…" said the man as he dropped three clay spiders into the air.

The man smiled as he heard three simultaneous explosions. He jumped off of his bird onto a roof and as he straightened up his smile disappeared. Standing in front of him was Gaara. Gaara carried his gourd of sand on his back and wore a vest over a long maroon jacket.

Gaara 's sand immediately went after the man as he leapt back onto his bird and started flying away.

"How did you know?" asked the man as Gaara stood on top of his hovering sand.

"There are no such birds… in this desert," said Gaara simply.

"So the operation failed, hmm? Still, at least I don't have to search for you anymore," said the man. In response Gaara raised both his palms and with a loud rumble gaara summoned the sand from the desert to fly at the Akatsuki member.

"An ingenious use of the topography… You… you will appreciate my art," said the man with a smile.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Hey shithead! You seem them?" said Tayuya pointing to the dead bodies clustered around the entrance to Suna.

"Yeah. We better hurry or we're not going to make it," said Naruto grimly.

"You realize that normal Raiton jutsu won't be as effective here right? The clouds don't carry enough moisture in them," said Tayuya.

"I know. I'm going to use **those** jutsu," said Naruto.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Sabakuro," muttered Gaara from within his absolute defense.

"Aw… shit," said the Akatsuki member as he realized that he was almost surrounded by sand.

Gaara anticipated the man breaking out of his sand prison and sent his own sand to quickly wrap around the man's arm and crushed it.

"Deidara!" called out Sasori from the roof of one of the buildings.

"What Sasori? I'm a little busy here in case you hadn't noticed!" yelled Deidara.

"We got company," growled Sasori as he pointed his tail towards two rapidly approaching figures.

Naruto rapidly formed handsigns as he approached the battle between Deidara and Gaara. He motioned for Tayuya to keep herself hidden and support him with genjutsu.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa," muttered Naruto as he breathed towards Deidara. (Wind style: Great Breakthrough)

Deidara had created several explosives and was about to use them on Gaara when a powerful blast of wind knocked the dolls out of his hands and him off of his bird.

"God damnit Sasori! I could use some help here!" yelled Deidara as he fell out of the sky.

Sasori didn't respond because he was too busy trying to break out of the genjutsu that he was in. He heard a flute coming out of nowhere before he realized that it was a genjutsu. He had attempted to dispel the genjutsu, actually cut himself, and even attempted to pulse his chakra but nothing worked. He quickly realized that his opponent was an extremely skilled genjutsu user, one that might even be more skilled than Itachi.

Deidara cursed his luck as he created another clay bird underneath him and tried to get away. Things were going so smoothly until those two, whoever they were had showed up. Now Sasori seemed to be under genjutsu and he was going to be fighting two on one.

"Fuuton: Kami Oroshi," said Naruto quietly as he gathered a rapidly spinning vortex of wind and sent it hurtling towards Deidara from his blind spot. (Wind Style: Godly Wind from the Mountains)

Deidara was thrown forwards off of the bird, again. This time however the wind tore at him, leave deep gashes all over him. The velocity of the wind prevented him from attempting to use any of his dolls as Deidara looked forwards he realized that whoever had used the wind jutsu had timed it so it would propel him right into Gaara's sand.

"Sabaku SoSo," said Gaara as he closed his open hand into a fist. (Sand Waterfall Funeral)

"Naruto, it's a trap! That was a clone made of clay!" yelled Gaara as he immediately retreated into his absolute defense and kept his third eye up to observe what was happening.

Naruto immediately went into alret mode as he tried to deduce where Deidara could try to attack from. He crouched and created three other shadow clones to cover his blind spots.

Tayuya was doing pretty well against Sasori. While she knew that the Akatsuki member could probably have beaten her in a straight up fight, she had him in a six layer genjutsu that he wasn't getting out of soon. Whenever he managed to break through one of the layers she immediately weaved another layer in to insure that there was always six layers of genjutsu between him and reality.

"_I just need a little more time to prepare…"_

"Tsk… you got in my way and now you're going ta have to die," said Deidara as he sent dolls towards Naruto from every single direction.

"Naruto!" yelled Gaara as he sent his sand towards Naruto but he knew the sand wouldn't make it there in time.

"Myou Raiton: Ryuujin Yari," muttered Naruto as a long black spear slowly appear in his right hand. The spear head was in the shape of a dragon and the eyes glowed red. The entire spear was made out of solidified black lighting. As one Naruto and his clones slashed at every single clay doll that came their way destroying all of the dolls without taking a single hit.

Deidara's grin faded when he saw that not only Naruto, but all of his clones were still intact after his assault. Even more worrisome was that none of them had a scratch on them.

"You seemed to be confused. You thought I would have died? If you had twice the amount of dolls you would have been able to kill me, but you won't get a second chance," said Naruto as he and his clones turned to face Deidara.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Myou Raiton: Kyouran no Issen Ryuujin," Said Naruto as he created one hundred clones that surrounded Deidara, each of them had a spear made of black lighting. As one, all of the Naruto's slashed and jabbed at Deidara from a distance. With each of the slashes and jabs, a blast of black lightning was hurled towards Deidara. The result was a bombardment of black lightning at the spot that Deidara was standing on. When Naruto finally finished his clones disappeared and there was a fifty foot deep crater where Deidara had been. (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu, Black Lightning: Wrath of One Thousand Dragon Gods)

"Man that woulda killed me if it had hit," said Deidara, sitting on top of a roof and waving at Naruto. Naruto immediately turned around and threw the spear at Deidara's head. Deidara easily dodged the spear as he shifted his head to let it pass him.

"You missed," said Deidara.

"Wasn't aiming for you," said Naruto with a feral grin. Naruto formed a tiger seal and yelled, "Kai!" (Release)

Deidara whipped around and saw the spear exploded against the wall of Suna and caused a down pour of rocks right above him. Deidara leapt out of the way and right into the way of Gaara's sand.

"_Not again…"_

This time however Deidara didn't have any time to make a clone and he closed his eyes as Gaara closed his fist. As soon as Naruto saw that Deidara was dead, he fell forwards onto his knees. He didn't show it in the fight but creating that many clones and having all of them use Ryuujin no Yari _and_ Kyouran no Issen Ryuujin had depleted his entire chakra reserve. If Gaara hadn't been waiting for Deidara, Naruto would have been the one in a bloody heap.

"While I appreciate your help, I would ask that you do _not_ destroy the walls of Suna next time," said Gaara dryly as he stepped off his floating patch of sand and helping Naruto up.

"Easy for you to say… That guy was tough. If I hadn't surprised him I don't think I'd be alive right now," said Naruto as he slowly stood up.

"I have many questions but what about your partner?" said Gaara.

"Tayuya is… right over there," said Naruto as he pointed towards the figure walking towards them.

"Did you win against…Sasori?" asked Naruto as he remembered the name Deidara had called his partner. Tayuya shook her head.

"The fucker ran the moment he felt Deidara die. At that point I was already too drained to try to contain him. Keeping six god damned layers of genjutsu on an S-rank Jounin for an extended period of time is… tiring," said Tayuya as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Well I have many questions for you Naruto," said Gaara.

"Of course Gaara. Fire away," said Naruto.

"Well the fact that you're not dead when Konoha said you were means that you're a missing nin aren't you?"

"Yeah, although this is the first time I've heard about my supposed death. Care to explain?" asked Naruto.

"The Hokage issued a public decree stating that you had died on the mission to retrieve Sasuke," said Gaara. "Now I find that you've been a alive and well the whole time."

"Tayuya and I have been keep a low profile until now. We've been killing missing nin and turning them in for their bounties. It's good training, keeps your senses sharp and it's helped me discover weaknesses in my new style of jutsu," said Naruto with a shrug.

"The shithead didn't even know nature manipulation when I met him and now…" said Tayuya a hint of pride coloring her voice.

"Was that black spear your new jutsu?"

"One of them. I've spent the last three years creating different jutsu for my own style. Myou Raiton. It's impossible for another person to copy unless they're a carbon copy of me," said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Gaara.

"First, they'd have to have the two affinities I have Lightning and Wind. Second they'd have to be able to draw on massive amounts of lightning and wind chakra at the same time. The spear doesn't stop draining chakra when it's finished forming. It continues to drain chakra until you cancel the jutsu. Finally, they'd have to know the exact amount of Yin chakra to mix in with the Lightning and Wind chakra," said Naruto.

"In that case let me share some of my own intel with you. My village, understandably, bears a deep grudge against Orochimaru and Otogakure. We've been gathering information on them and our latest update suggest that they're going to attack Konoha again. This time, Orochimaru _and_ Sasuke will be leading the force," said Gaara.

"Great, this kills two birds with one stone. I'll get sasuke _and_ I get to go back to Konoha," said Naruto with a grin.

"Get down on the ground with your hands behind your back or you will die," said a Suna ANBU as three squads of ANBU surrounded Naruto and Tayuya.

"Gimme a break. Gaara, we'll see you soon," said Naruto as he used some of his chakra to create a flash of light. When the ANBU regained the use of their eyes Naruto and Tayuya were nowhere to be found.

"Yeah,Suna's _real_ friendly. Great idea shithead we almost get killed by Akatsuki and then we get ambushed by Sand ANBU. You got anymore bright ideas?" asked Tayuya sarcastically. When Naruto didn't speak up Tayuya continued, "Shi – Naruto… I was wondering, what are you going to do after you deal with Orochimaru and Sasuke?"

"Well; like I said, I'm going to bring Sasuke back to the village. I don't think I'm going to stay in Konoha though. At least, not right now. You mind having a travel partner after all this is over?" asked Naruto after thinking about the question.

"Just pull your own weight shithead," said Tayuya with a small smile as she looked away. Naruto noticed that Tayuya seemed more relaxed after his answer than she was before but quickly pushed the thought out of his mind as he thought about what he needed to do to stop Sasuke.

"Speaking of traveling, have you got the Tenrai Hiraishin to work yet?" asked Tayuya after a moment of silence between the two of them. (Divine Flying Thunder God)

"No, I understand the theory behind the HIraishin well enough but I still haven't managed to get the Tenrai Hiraishin to work. It's been two god damned years and my dad's technique is an enigma," said Naruto thoroughly annoyed that after sixteen years of being dead his father still surpassed him.

"Where are we headed? The Namikaze Vault?""

"Yeah, even though it's probably being watched it's the best place to work on the Tenrai Hiraishin. I need to have it ready for use in battle if Konoha's to survive with minimal casualties," said Naruto. "Besides you can take care of whoever's watching with genjutsu."

"Easy for you to say," grumbled Tayuya.

"Look at it this way. This time, we get revenge. This time Orochimaru dies."

"I suppose there always is a silver lining, shithead," said Tayuya with a blood thirsty grin.


	3. Self Sacrifice

"I thought you were supposed to be good at this dumb ass," muttered Tayuya in annoyance.

"I am! It would have taken anyone else a decade, a _decade_ to figure out how the Hiraishin works," protested Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah… youstill have no idea about the Tenrai Hiraishin?" asked Tayuya as the pair leapt through trees, heading towards Konoha.

"I don't have a clue. The Hiraishin works because my father would infuse a seal with a bit of his chakra and then he'd trace he'd use the seal as a homing beacon for his teleportation. The Tenrai Hiraishin on the other hand… it's suppose to be exactly like the Hiraishin but without a need for the seal," said Naruto.

"So it's supposed to do the exact same thing as the Hiraishin 'cept without the need for a seal to be placed on a kunai or some other shit like that?"

"Yeah, and I can't figure out how to work it. My dad never did either. He died before he could complete it," said Naruto.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to try and figure out the Tenrai Hiraishin if I can before the war. It'll make it much easier on both sides," murmured Naruto.

"You're supposed to be a shinobi shit head. Shinobi shouldn't have feelings," said Tayuya even though she knew what she was saying was a lie.

"And you and I are living proof that, that's not true," said Naruto firmly. "Besides, I don't want the Hiraishin to become a weakness for me in battle. I'll use it if I still haven't finished the Tenrai Hiraishin but I hope it won't come to that."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Kazekage-sama, should we go after them?" asked one of the ANBU.

"No, leave them. They are… old friends of mine. Besides, if they hadn't come, I would be in the Akatsuki's grasp right now," said Gaara as he looked in the direction Naruto had gone.

"We need to prepare for war," said Gaara darkly.

"Kazekage-sama?" asked the startled ANBU.

"In the coming weeks and months we have a chance to avenge the death of my father. Orochimaru is planning an attack on Konoha once again. This time… this time we fight for the right side. This time, we fight for Konoha, for my father, and for the future. Put the village on high alert. Tell the Jounin and Chunin to prepare for war. I want advance scouts in the Land of Fire by next week. I will be traveling to meet the Hokage personally. Kankuro and Temari will accompany me, I want them ready to leave in an hour," said Gaara as he stood up and walked towards the entrance of his village while ANBU behind him moved to follow his instructions.

"_This time… Sand will not fight for the wrong side. This time Sand __**will**__ be proud of its actions,"_ thought Gaara firmly as he stared out of the vast expanses of the desert.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

**Three Days Later**

"You are sure of this?' said Tsunade as she turned to fully face Gaara.

"Completely. My spies have reported a large movement of forces within Otogakure. It seems that Orochimaru si confident he can take on Konoha by himself. He doesn't have any other allies as far as I can tell," said Gaara.

"How long before they arrive?"

"Their advance force will be here by nightfall. The rest of their forces arrives by daybreak. Orochimaru is leading the advance force." Tsunade cursed her luck. "Uchiha Sasuke will be part of the advance force as well."

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, one of my scouts managed to get this photograph of him mobilizing with the rest of the Otogakure elite," said Gaara as he handed the Hokage a picture.

"Your hiding something from me…" said Tsunade at last. "Why would you go out of your way to tell me all this?"

"Because… I've met Naruto," said Gaara with a rare smile.

"When?" said Tsunade, suddenly breathless.

"Three days ago. He saved me from the Akatsuki. If he hadn't shown up, I'd be dead right now. He and his partner are both S-rank Jounin at the least. Naruto was able to take down an Akatsuki member single handely, I helped a bit at the very end. I believe you have him listed in your Bingo Book as 'Kage'. I have a feel he was holding back though, considering we _were_ fightning in the middle of my village. His partner was able to hold down a six-layered genjutsu on an Akatsuki member for ten minutes by herself without any help," said Gaara.

Tsunade sat down in shock at his words. To hear that Naruto was alive and well was one thing, to hear that he was now 'Kage' an S-ranked Jounin with Flee on Sight Orders in the Bingo Book capable of killing an Akatsuki member was another thing entirely.

"There's more," said Gaara unable to conceal the grin plastered on his face.

"More?" whispered Tsunade weakly.

"He's participating in the war. He's going to reveal himself to Konoha for the first time in three years," said Gaara.

Tsunade took one look at the piles of paperwork on her desk before bending down and drawing out four bottles of sake and two cups.

"Screw paperwork, this calls for a celebration!" she said as she filled the two cups and forced one into Gaara's hands.

"Hokage-sama, might I remind you I am not old enough to drink?" asked Gaara, half-amused, half exasperated.

"You're in Konoha. What I say goes. Drink," said Tsunade seriously, as she quickly downed her own cup. Gaara sighed. It was going to be one long day he was sure he wouldn't remember.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Fuck my life!" swore Naruto loudly as he angrily kicked the wall. He had failed to perform the Tenrai Hiraishin for the umpteenth time.

"You really are hopeless you know that?" said Tayuya with a devious smirk from the doorway. They had managed to sneak back into the Namikaze compound and Naruto had made it his number one priority to figure out the Tenrai Hiraishin. Unfortunately for him, this Jutsu had proved to be the weak point in his formerly infallibility to learn or create new Jutsu.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Tayuya. "I mean couldn't we just get in, grab the fucking Uchiha, and get out? What's the point of going to war?"

"_They_ are going to war because they chose to, because they _enjoy_ it. _We_ are going to war because we have to! Because of _them_!" growled Naruto angrily.

"Alright, alright geez don't get blow your fuckin lid shithead…" said Tayuya as she raised her hands.

"Sorry, it's just.. I think about all the 'Great' Ninja Wars that have happened up to this point and all of the people that have died… We're ninja we've excepted the fact that there comes a day where me might meet someone stronger than us in battle and… die. But those were, _are_ civilians that die every day. They didn't choose this world of death. They never had a choice," said Naruto as he unconsciously raised a fist before unclasping it.

"Otogakure's on the move, and from my former experience as a Sound nin I can tell you they'll hit fast and hard," Said Tayuya as she walked in towards him.

"I know… If I can't finish the Tenrai Hirashin in time, then I'll have to use **that** Jutsu," said Naruto quietly.

"You're insane! The last time you tried that It almost killed you!" yelled Tayuya unable to keep the worry from her voice.

After a long silence, Naruto quietly answered.

"We don't have much of a choice."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Hokage-sama, Oto's forces are appearing. They have concentrated most of their forces a couple hundred kilometers from the village," said a scout as he appeared in front of Tsunade, kneeling.

"I want the wall's reinforced with chakra. Tell Kakashi, Gai, and Jiraiya to gather whatever shinobi they feel are required and assemble in front of the gates in half an hour. Brief them of the situation," said Tsunade as the man left the room running as fast as he could.

"Gaara how many of your Sand nin are here?" asked Tsunade.

"I brought a contingent of 15 Jounin and 10 Chuunin with me. The rest of the force should be here by morning," said Gaara.

"I know I can't give you a direct order but-"

"This is _your_ village. _You_ are Hokage. In this fight I will do as you ask unless it deliberately goes against my own judgement," said Gaara.

"Then I would as you join Kakash, Gai, and Jiraiya at the front gates with your nin," said Tsunade. Gaara nodded and excused himself from the room.

"_This time… you will not even make it into Konoha Orochimaru… I promise you this…"_ Thought Tsunade as she signaled for Shizune and a squad of ANBU to join her as she headed out herself.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Sir, the trap is laid. The Konoha and Suna nin have taken the bait and are rushing to meet us head on," said a Sound Jounin as he kneeled in front of Orochimaru.

"Excellent. Tell Sasuke to have his unit move into the city. He is to inflict maximum damage. Have the Elite Jounin take the front lines against the Konoha and Sand nin. Kabuto and I will personally join the battle in a few moments. The rest of our forces are to provide cover and support for the Elite Jounin. Is that clear?" said Orochimaru as he grinned darkly.

"Yes sir!" said the Jounin as he disappeared from sight, no doubt on his way to inform the troops of their duties.

"_I can't believe that after all this time no one in Konoha has found it… They're bigger fools than I thought,"_ murmured Orochimaru to himself, snake eyes glinting with insanity and malice.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Naruto… are you done?" asked Tayuya through gritted teeth.

"No. What's happening?" asked Naruto as he stared down at his hands anger coursing through him at the fact that he couldn't perform, let alone master the Tenrai Hiraishin.

"The fighting's started," said Tayuya coldly as she left Naruto to his anger and frustration.

"Naruto… I don't want to do this but, if you keep holding back much longer… I'm going to war without you," said Tayuya as she paused at the door and looked back at him. He saw many emotions in her eyes all at once. Anger, frustration, and… pity? Naruto wasn't sure if he saw the last emotion, it was too fast and then it was gone.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Hokage-sama!" yelled an ANBU as he landed next to Tsunade, clutching at a wound in his side. The cut was deep and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade as she healed the wound that the ANBU had received.

"It's… Sasuke, he's lead a secret squad into Konoha and he's cause complete chaos and destruction within the northwestern section of the city!"

The ANBU's words struck cold fear into Tsunade. She had underestimated her old teammate. Suddenly she realized what the attack was about. Orochimaru's goal was never to destroy Konoha, that was a secondary goal at best. He wanted what was buried beneath the village. He wanted the main reason that Konoha had been built. He wanted what the Shodai Hokage had desperately protected hoping it would never see the light of day again.

Cursing herself for having falling into such an easy trap Tsunade ordered Kakashi and Gai to take the lead as Jiraya and she took a group of ANBU and headed towards Sasuke's location.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Sasuke-sama! Forgive me for interrupting your mission but I bring important news," said a messanger as he appeared behind the traitor of the Leaf.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke in a bored tone as he carelessly flung a fire Jutsu into a building, completely decimating it.

"The Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin are approaching your location with a squad of ANBU," said the messanger as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"_Then they are bigger fools than I thought. Would Tsunade really think that Orochimaru would actually send someone other than himself for something he wanted this bad?"_ wondered Sasuke.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"I haven't gotten the Tenrai Hirashin yet but… I can't just let innocent people die because of a stupid Jutsu," said Naruto as he walked into Tayuya's room.

"I've been waiting for yout o come to your senses dumb ass," said Tayuya with a feral grin. "You ready?"

"Almost," said Naruto as he strapped two katana's to his back in an x shape.

"You're bringing those two?" asked Tayuya in surprise.

"I've perfected it," said Naruto simply as he stared at Tayuya impatiently and then turned around and walked away.

"Wait up you impatient shithead!"

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"You've tracked me down Tsunade. Most admirable. But tell me, did you _really_ think that Orochimaru would leave such an important task to anyone but himself?" asked Sasuke mockingly as he looked at the two Sannin.

Both Tsunade and Jiraya's eyes widened at the implication of Sasuke's words. They had been fooled again. Sasuke had deliberately made his presence known to the Konoha nin in order to lure a great deal of their battle strength away from the main gates; and now, Orochimaru would strike.

"Jiraiya…" started Tsunade.

"Go. The ANBU and I will be more than enough to handle this," said Jiraiya ashe waved Tsuande in the direction of the main gates. Tsunade muttered a wearied thanks before taking off as fast as she could.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Kakashi stared wearily at the seemingly endless horde of Sound ninja. While he and Gai had been making substantial headway since Lady Tsunade returned, the new arrival of Orochimaru and Kabuto had turned the tide back against them and them were steadily being pushed back towards the village.

"Kakashi!" yelled Tsunade as she saw the Copy Ninja pause for a brief respite in battle.

Kakashi turned around and raised his kunai to block whatever was coming but his Sharingan eye told him he was too late. His kunai would never reach his soon to be murderer's kunai. As Kakashi closed his eyes and waited for the sharp sting of the kunai that would end his life. It never came. Kakashi opened his eyes and saw someone he never thought he would see again. A whirlwind of leaves dissipated to reveal two figures, one of them holding back the ninja that was trying to kill Kakashi.

"We have returned…," said a red headed female, a flute close to her lips.

"Proud allies of Konoha…," said the male standing back-to-back with the female, clothed in the jacket-robe of the Fourth Hokage, and holding the arm of the ninja who had almost killed Kakashi.

"The Flute of Aokigahara…," said Tayuya with a small smile as she raised her flute to her lips in preparation.

"And The Yellow Flash," finished Naruto as he looked up, a proud grin on his face.

"It can't be…," whispered Kakashi and Tsunade in unison, their eyes going wide. The battlefield stopped completely to watch the sudden appearance of two S-ranked Missing Nin that had Flee on Sight orders for every ninja.

"It's good to see you again Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto as he casually yanked the kunai out of the enemy ninja's hand and slit his throat.

"Konoha! Take a rest… Tayuya and I will handle it from here," said Naruto as he and Tayuya turned to face the legions of Sound nin.

"First to a hundred wins?" asked Tayuya with an evil grin.

"You're on. The usual bet?" said Naruto.

"Of course shithead," said Tayuya as she immediately started her genjutsu.

Naruto just shook his head as he created a hundred clones. The clones instantaneously knew what he wanted them to do and they started throwing kunai indiscriminately into the midst of the advance Sound army. Kakashi and Tsunade stared in open amazement as they watched the resurrection of Konoha's Yellow Flash. Naruto disappeared and reappeared using the same technique his father had to devastating effect. A flash of yellow would appear and then disappear following the appearance of a mist of blood.

Tayuya immediately caught many of the Sound nin in a triple layer genjutsu. Making sure they were secured she tossed a couple kunai with exploding tags into the unmoving ninja and watched as the explosion took care of them.

The combined force of Sand and Leaf ninja watched in disbelief as two ninja completely decimated the Sound force.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Retreat!" yelled Orochimaru, gnashing his furiously. The appearance of Naruto and Tayuya and destroyed his plans. The two of them had managed to single handedly destroy most of his primary force. His only choice was to wait until the rest of his army caught up the next morning.

"_Perhaps I can use this to my advantage…"_

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Tsunade Sasuke got awa – Oh, Naruto! Good to see you! Didn't think I'd see you again," said Jiraiya as he grinned at his former pupil.

"Jiraiya-sensei," said Naruto as he bowed respectfully to his sensei. Jiraiya fell down in surprise.

"I'll admit I never thought I'd hear those words from you," said Jiraiya. "What happened to you?"

"Tayuya did," said Naruto with a grin. "Honestly she's… like a friend, teacher, and comrade all at once."

"So have you finally decided to return to us?" asked Kakashi.

"No. That's something I'm not going to do yet. I'm here to make sure Orochimaru doesn't destroy Konoha. If we get Sasuke during this then I might, _might_ consider returning," said Naruto forcefully.

"Naruto, you are a missing nin of Konoha, it would be well within my rights to order your death," said Tsunade trying to make him see sense.

"You can try. I doubt you'd be able to kill me as it is. The Hiraishin I used doesn't even begin to compare to the other Jutsu I have created," said Naruto seriously.

"You've been creating Jutsu? But that would require…" started Kakashi in surprise.

"Nature Manipulaiton. Mine are Wind and Lightning," said Naruto as he turned to count the number of Sound he had killed.

"What is this new Jutsu you created?"

"Not Jutsu. _Jutsus_. I've created a whole new elemental style for myself," said Naruto unable to keep a hint of pride from coloring his voice.

"Oi shithead, I think I beat you!" said Tayuya triumphantly as she returned from counting the charred remains of her unfortunate foes.

"Really? How many?" asked Naruto.

"One hundred and sixteen." Naruto groaned.

"Out with it, how many did you kill?" said Tayuya her smile widening.

"One hundred and…"

"What? Sorry I didn't catch that last part," said Tayuya mockingly.

"I said one hundred and fifteen ok? You beat me," muttered Naruto darkly.

"Come on," said Jiraiya motioning for Naruto to follow him. "You have a lot of explaining to do kid?"

"Sorry Jiraiya-sensei, I can't right now," said Naruto. "Tayuya and I make bets all the time… the usual means buying dinner for the other. And with her favorites…" Naruto winced at the sizeable dent that was coming to his savings.

"Come on… I want to see what this place has got," said Tayuya impatiently as she grabbled Naruto by the arm and dragged him into the village. Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade watched in amusement as Tayuya forced a defeated looking Naruto in the direction of the restaurant section of the village.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"I'll have the most expensive stuff you've got," said Tayuya pointedly to the waiter as Naruto silently groaned. She only did this when he'd done something to piss her off.

"Tayuya… what'd I do this time?" asked Naruto as the waiter rushed off to get their order to the chef.

""Why'd you lie about the count?" asked Tayuya with angry glare.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," lied Naruto quickly.

"Don't lie to me shithead. I _know_ the speed of the Hiraishin, there's no way you could have lost. So. Why. Did. You. Lie. About. The. Count," asked Tayuya dangerously.

"I… look… I know today's your birthday," said Naruto, ignoring Tayuya's surprise that he actually knew when her birthday was. "I wanted to surprise you and I needed to get you here."

"Then why didn't you just tell me?"

"What part of 'surprise' do you not understand?"

"Don't push your luck shithead." Naruto chuckled.

"So what's this 'surprise' and if you say 'Happy Birthday!' I'll beat the shit out of you," said Tayuya unable to keep the interest out of her voice.

"Here," said Naruto as he motioned for their waiter to bring forth a large mahogany box.

Tayuya took the box from the waiter and looked down at it. She undid the gold clasp and opened the case. Inside was the sheet music to a song she had never heard before. As she took the sheet music out of the case she flipped through it and realized that it was handwritten.

"Who…?" asked Tayuya in a breathless whisper.

"It took me awhile to finally get that right," said Naruto with a chuckle. "Let's just say I have a lot more respect for composers than I did three months ago."

Tayuya was about to set the music back into the case when she noticed a flute set into the foam mesh. She slowly took it out and gazed in wonder at the perfection in her hands. It was flawless; the surface of the flute had not been marred by any scratches or dents. It was completely clear and reflected the light that shone through it in a myriad of colors.

"What… what's it made of?"

"Chakra hardened diamond. I thought you needed an upgrade," said Naruto.

"How much…"

"Never mind the cost Tayuya."

"How much!"

"340 million ryo," said Naruto. He knew there was no point in arguing with Tayuya once she had set her mind to something.

"Happy Birthday."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

**10 Hours in the Future**

"_Shit… how did this happen? None of this was supposed to fucking happen," _thought Naruto as he stared at the broken remains of Konoha. If anyone doubted how quickly a person could change, they needed to only look at Naruto to see he had gone from being a confident and kind ninja to being a broken man.

"_How the hell can one being have so much power…"_

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

**Two Hours Earlier**

"Tell Orochimaru I challenge him. Tell him I challenge him to a duel," said Naruto as he looked down at the kneeling Sound nin he had caught trying to sneak into the village.

"Are you sure this is wise Naruto?" asked Tayuya, worry coloring her voice.

"It's the best way to end this without more death," said Naruto calmly.

"Orochimaru is strong Naruto. As much as I hate to admit it, he is the strongest of the Sannin," said Jiraiya seriously.

"I plan on limiting the duel to swords only," said Naruto to the surprise of the people gathered around.

"Are you insane? Orochimaru has the Kusanagi! He is a master in at least ten different sword styles," said Jiraiya.

"He's a master of all but the most important one," said Naruto quietly.

"Kid don't tell me…" started Jiraiya.

"Fukyuu Tsuintsurugi Ryu," said Naruto in a whisper. (Immortal Twin Sword Style)

"You understand the consequences of that sword style right?" asked Kakashi seriously.

"What? What consequences?" asked Tayuya, thoroughly annoyed at being left out of the conversation.

"The Fukyuu Tsuintsurugi Ryu shortens the lifespan of the user each time the use the style. The incredible strain from using its moves are suppose to be too much for a human being to handle," said Naruto quietly.

"Are you insane? Why are you using a forbidden technique?" asked Tayuya as she spun Naruto around.

"Because, it's the only way I'm going to be able to defeat Orochimaru. I'm not stupid enough to believe that I can match him in Jutsu, and I'm definitely not about to let Sasuke copy any of my Myou Raiton Jutsu. The only thing I have left is the Fukyuu Tsuintsurugi Ryu," said Naruto as he motioned towards an approaching figure. "Quiet, here he comes."

"So Naruto-kun, I hear you've decided on an early death," said Orochimaru with a dark chuckle.

"I challenge you to a comparison of styles," said Naruto.

"A sword match to the death? You do realize who you are up against don't you?" said Orochimaru. When Naruto did not respond Orochimaru continued, "Very well… what are the terms of the duel?"

"It will be a fight until one of us yields. If I win you take your forces and you leave," said Naruto.

"And if I win?"

"… I will swear myself to your service," muttered Naruto.

"What?" yelled Kakashi.

"Are you insane?" yelled Tayuya as Jiraiya had to physically restrain her from going after Naruto.

"Ah Tayuya… you _are_ alive… I wondered why we never found your body. How did you manage to get rid of your Cursed Seal?" asked Orochimaru in a velvety soft voice that was laced with danger.

"I sealed it. Now shut up, your fight's with me," muttered Naruto as he placed his right foot behind his left, his right hand in a reverse grip on the katana on his left side, and his left hand in an normal grip on the katana on his right side.

"As you wish Naruto-kun," said Orochimaru as the snake from his mouth delivered Kusanagi to him. Orochimaru then settled down, Kusanagi in his right hand as the two combatants circled each other. Both were waiting for some sign of the others' intentions.

Orochimaru struck first. He leapt towards naruto I nthe blink of an eye, determined to incapacitate the Jinchuuriki with one blow. Naruto had already anticipated this train of thought and had partially unsheathed the katana he held in a reverse grip to block the attack. He was rewarded with the satisfying clang as metal hit metal.

"My turn," said Naruto as he kicked Orochimaru back with one leg as he resheathed the katana he had used to block Orochimaru.

"Fukyuu Tsuintsurugi Ryu: Shodai Ougi, Hantei no Kyuuten," said Naruto as he tightened his grip on both of his swords. (Immortal Twin Sword Style: First Generation Secret Technique, Judgement of Heaven)

"Why isn't Naruto doing anything?" asked Tsunade clearly unnerved by the "comparision of skills" unfolding in front of her.

"That's because he can't do anything," said Tayuya as the others turned to look at her. Without taking her eyes off Naruto she continued, "The Fukyuu Tsuintsurugi is a mainly defensive sword style. Out of the six secret techniques of the style, only one of them is an offensive move. The rest are counter techniques that require the opponent to make the first move."

"Figures the kid would pick a defensive sword style," said Jiraiya. "He's too kind, too caring to really be a ninja. He probably picked that style because he himself never really enjoyed fighting."

"Quiet, you guys are going to be seeing some motherfucking fireworks soon," said Tayuya. "According to legend the Rikudo Sennin created this sword style and the Shodai Ougi. If that shithead has actually managed to learn the styl, we'll see the move that defeated the Ten-tailed Beast."

The implications of Tayuya's words sunk into the two Sannin and Jouin as they quieted down to watch the fight.

Orochimaru grew impatiently and charged Naruto with Kusanagi saying, "Chikage Ryu: Ougi Issen Hebi." (Blood Shadow Style: Secret Technique One Thousand Snakes) Orochimaru swung Kusanagi at impossibly high speeds making Ksuanagi appear as a white blur that seemed to strike and dart about like a snake.

"Against the Fukyuu Tsuintsurugi Ryu all other styles are meaningless," said Naruto as he used iaido to make a cross shaped attack with his katanas. He had enhanced his swords with both wind and lightning chakra to increase the speed and damage of the swords. The attack happened so fast that Orochimaru had no chance to move out of the way or parry. His arm was still outstretched as Naruto darted underneath his guard and slashed him with an upward diagonal slash with his reverse grip katana from Orochimaru's right hip to left shoulder, Naruto repeated the same attack with his other katana slashing Orochimaru from his left him to right shoulder. The chakra enhanced blades cut deep into Orochimaru's flesh and the wind chakra blew him backwards and slammed him into a tree fifteen feet away.

"Sasuke… now!" yelled Orochimaru with a laugh as Naruto turned around and looked up into the sky to see Sasuke leaping into the air, his hand raised to the sky.

"_When did thunder clouds start to form?"_

Suddenly Naruto realized what Sasuke was going to do he drew upon his black lightning chakra praying that he would make it in time. As Sasuke brought his hand downwards Naruto finished his jutsu and yelled, "Myou Raiton: Tate no Raijin" (Black Lightning Style: Shield of the Thunder God)

A huge arc of lightning shaped like a Kirin arced downwards towards Naruto, Tayuya, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade. As it crashed into the ground, Tayuya closed her eyes knowing that in a few moments she'd be fried to death. That moment never came. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw a huge armored spirit comprised entirely of black lightning in front of Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya and herself. It had he a gigantic shield over them to protect them from the lightning attack.

In horror, Tayuya turned to see a horribly burned and charred Naruto wobbling, his katana's flew from his smoking hands.

Naruto turned to look at Tayuya and the other Leaf ninja, relieved that they were unharmed. As he collapsed to the ground he managed to choke out.

"Thank… Kami… I made it… in time…"


	4. Awakening

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Tayuya as Tsunade knelt beside Naruto and started to heal him.

"I don't know. He has third degree burns on most of his body. A normal person would have died instantly. Even with the healing regeneration of the Nine-Tailed Fox, I'm not sure if he'll make it," said Tsunade without looking up.

"Hokage-sama, I bring word from Kazekage-sama. It seems Orochimaru launched a surprise attack from the other side of the Village, Kazekage-sama is fighting them but requests reinforcements," said a messanger as he leapt out of the trees.

"Damn it Orochimaru… That's what you were planning. Luring all of us over here while attacking the village when we couldn't help it… Kakashi, Jiraiya go. I'll handle Naruto," said Tsunade as Jiraiya and Kakashi nodded and ran off.

"Damn it shit head… Don't die on me now… I'll fucking kill you if you die on me now," said Tayuya through gritted teeth as she knelt next to Naruto.

"He's going into shock…," said Tsunade as she grabbed a needle from her pack and injected Naruto with something.

Tayuya watched helplessly as Tsuande continued to try to heal Naruto. Even though she knew, the Nine-Tailed Fox's regeneration had gotten him out of a couple tricky situations before but he had never been injured _this _badly. In the three and a half years they had traveled together, he had never been brought to the point of death like this. Tayuya gripped the flute he had given her yesterday tightly as Tsunade passed her hands over him multiple times.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Where is Naruto?" asked Gaara as he saw Kakashi and Jiraiya leap out of the trees.

"Long story short, he fought Orochimaru and then Sasuke attacked all of us. You see that lightning strike come down? That was him. Naruto's almost dead cause he saved the rest of us," said Jiraiya in a rare moment of seriousness.

"Well, the situation here isn't much better. Kabuto lead a surprise attack and caught us off guard. I did my best but without reinforcements several units of Sound nin managed to slip into the village," said Gaara.

"Jiraiya can you handle this?" asked Kakashi. Jiraiya nodded. Without another word Kakashi turned and shunshined into the village.

"Ranjishigami no Jutsu," said Jiraya as his hair grew extremely long and split into several lion shaped mouths that went after Sound nin. (Wild Lion's Mane Jutsu)

"An excellent jutsu Jiraiya-sama," said Kabuto as he easily dodged one of the lion manes and ignored the screams of the Sound nin that was next to him.

"So if it isn't Kabuto Yakushi," said Jiraya.

"I'm honored that one such as you knows my name," said Kabuto as he created a chakra scalpel in his right hand.

"Why do you follow Orochimaru? What do you gain by it?" asked Jiraiya.

"My goals are aligned with his. I seek to discover new medical jutsu and become a better ninja while I'm at it. I'll follow Orochimaru-sama for as long as it suits me. I have the skills to hide myself from him when I feel it is no longer in my best interest to help him," said Kabuto simply.

"You're just like him when he was younger. So sure of yourself. So sure of the world around you," said Jiraiya sadness clouding his voice. "Let me tell you something kid. The number of jutsu a real ninja is one who endures no matter what gets thrown at him. ... Let me explain something to you, there is only one thing that matters if you are a shinobi, and it isn't the number of jutsu you possess. All you do need, is the guts to never give up."

"Well then. Let's see whose nindo is stronger. Shall we Jiraiya-sama?" asked Kabuto as he settled into a combat stance.

"Don't get cocky kid. You may be good but I'm better," said Jiraiya as he narrowed his eyes.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"How is he?" asked Tayuya quietly as Tsuande sagged backwards brushing sweat from her brow.

"He'll live… He's stable right now. I don't know how long it'll take for him to wake up though," said Tsunade as she glanced at Tayuya curiously.

"Have you told him?" asked Tsunade.

"About what? What are you talking about?" asked Tayuya quickly as she whipped her head up to look at the Hokage.

"You know what I mean," said Tsunade her grin widening.

"I- I have no idea what you're talking about you old hag," stammered Tayuya, but it was too late. Tsunade had seen the slight blush that had crossed her face.

"You can't fool me brat. I've seen the way you glance at him," said Tsunade tormenting the younger kunoichi.

"Can we talk about this some other time you old bat? There _is_ a war going on," said Tayuya waving a hand in the air, trying to change the subject.

"You're right about that. But let me tell you something. If you don't tell him, you'll regret it. Now let's get him out of the open and someplace quiet where he can rest," said Tsunade as she slung one of Naruto's arms over her shoulder and motioned for Tayuya to do the same. The two Kunoichi slung Naruto's arms around their shoulders and started to take him back towards the village.

"I always wanted to ask the shit head but I never got around to it. Did he have any friends here?" asked Tayuya as they passed through the village gates.

"He did… although I'm not sure if they actually understood him," said Tsunade with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto… the kid's a complex person," said Tsunade.

"No shit," said Tayuya with a grin.

"He's out going with his friends and extremely nice but when I feel his chakra, underneath the brightness is despair. He's always wanted; no _needed_, someone who knew what he was going through. Someone like you," said Tsunade.

Tayuya didn't speak after Tsunade finished. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts. As they rounded the corner they were face to face with five Sound nin. They seemed to be Jounin. Tayuya cursed her luck.

"I'll handle this…," came a voice from inbetween Tsunade and Tayuya.

"Naruto?" asked Tayuya as Naruto slipped his arms from their shoulders.

"There's something… I've wanted to try for a long time," breathed Naruto still trying to catch his breath

"Myou Raijin Riki: Raijuu no Sou," said Naruto as black lighting enveloped his left arm from elbow the fingertips. Tayuya noticed that his fingers were lengthened with the jutsu, they looked more like elongated claws rather than fingers. Naruto stumbled a bit as the jutsu completely formed around his arm.

"Are you alright?" asked Tsunade in concern.

"The… pain… is… more… than… expected…," grunted Naruto through gritted teethed. He raised his left arm at the Sound nin who were charging them and at his command, five pillars of black lightning incinerated the Sound nin before they could ever speak.

"That seems like that Uchiha fucker's jutsu," commented Tayuya.

"More powerful… Self… sacrifice," grunted Naruto in pain as he release the jutsu. Tayuya and Tsunade gasped as they saw what was left of Naruto's left arm. It was horribly burned, the damage was even worse than when Sasuke had hit him with that Kirin shaped lightning jutsu of his. Naruto fell face forwards onto the ground as the pain overwhelmed his system.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

**Naruto's Mind, Kyuubi's Prison**

"Kyuubi!" roared Naruto as he stumbled towards the demon fox's prison clutching his stump of a left arm.

"**Well brat… You've injured yourself more times today than in the past three years combined. Not even Fourth Mizukage gave you this much trouble,"** said the Kyuubi with a laugh, clearly enjoying Naruto's pain.

"Shut up you fucking fox! I only killed the Fourth cause I got the drop on him!" yelled Naruto as he winced in pain.

"**What do you want brat? It's been awhile since we've had a face to face chat,"** growled the Kyuubi.

"I… I need your help," said Naruto as he swallowed his pride.

The Kyuubi howled with laughter as the entire room shock from the force of it .When the Kyuubi finally stopped laugh and glared at Naruto he could have sworn there were tears in the Nine-Tailed Fox's eyes.

"**I suppose you want a new arm then?"** asked Kyuubi motioning at the stump that was Naruto's left arm.

"Yeah. I always need to be able to stand the damage from _that_ jutsu," said Naruto.

"**You're asking for a lot brat. What will I get in return?"** asked the Kyuubi with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto hesitantly.

"**I want to live again. I want to feel the mountains tremble at my approach! But that will never happen as long as you are alive. So I want the second best thing,"** growled the Kyuubi. Naruto didn't like the glint in its eyes.

"And that is?"

"**You. Don't worry, I don't mean taking over your body or anything like that. I meant a merging of sorts. I've realized that you are never going to let me out of this prison and it's rather risky waiting for you to die a natural death and the seal to break,"** said the Kyuubi.

"What will this merging do?"

"**It will temporarily fuse our personalities. I get to experience the real world again for short periods of time. You get access to my chakra, your physical abilities are enhanced, and your body will be able stand the pressure of **_**that**_** jutsu,"** said the Kyuubi.

"All right. I'll do it," said Naruto after a moment of thought.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Naruto groaned as he sat up. He looked down at his left arm and found that it had regenerated while he was unconscious. Naruto looked around and realized he was back in his old apartment. He saw his father's overcoat hanging off of the dresser and a note on his bedside table.

_Naruto,_

_ We had to get you out of the fighting as fast as possible. You fell unconscious after killing the five Sound nin. That old hag suggested we get you to your old apartment. When you wake up come help us out. Knowing the fucking snake he'll attack again the moment he recovers._

_Tayuya._

Naruto grinned as he grabbed the overcoat and threw it one while walking outside. As he jumped onto the top of his apartment complex, he quickly scanned the village for any signs of fighting. Spotting dust clouds rising in the northwestern section of the village, Naruto quickly made his way in that direction.

While Naruto had been busy sleeping for an hour, the war had not gone well for the Leaf. With the short absence of its Hokage from the fight, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke had exploited the opening and pushed through into the village. With his forces already within the village, Orochimaru had them perform reverse summonings to summon the rest of his men inside the village. The surprised Konoha nin never stood a chance. Jiraiya, Gaara, Kakashi and the other members of the Konoha 9 were busy performing damage control leaving Orochimaru free to find what he came to find in the first place.

Orochimaru chuckled as he smashed the stone door blocking the entrance to the Shodai Hokage's grave. As he was about to enter a kunai flew right past his hand. Snarling Orochimaru turned to see Naruto standing on top of a nearby building, arms crossed and face set in a determined frown.

"You were supposed to leave," said Naruto.

"If I remember correctly Naruto-kun neither of us won that 'comparison of skills'," said Orochimaru silkily.

"Fine, if _that's_ how you want to play it… Myou Raiton: Ryuujin Yari," muttered Naruto as the familiar spear made of black lighting formed in his hand.

"That's an interesting jutsu you have their Naruto… I want it," said Orochimaru with a smirk.

"Funny you should say that. See, this jutsu's like a Kekkei Genkai. No one can copy it," replied Naruto.

"I see…," said a clearly disappointed Orochimaru. "Then I guess this just means I must kill you so it no longer exists," said Orochimaru as snakes flew from his sleeves towards Naruto.

Naruto laughed as he quickly swung the spear, incinerating the two snakes.

"You're going to have to do better than that," said Naruto with a laugh.

"**Careful brat, this is no time to get careless,"** growled the Kyuubi.

"_Yeah, yeah… I hear you… I just need to get him angry, then he'll make a mistake,"_ thought Naruto.

"**Well you're doing a good job kid,"** grumbled the Kyuubi as Orochimaru retrieved Kusanagi from the snake within him.

Naruto grinned as he drew his own katana's.

"Now we're talking," said Naruto with a grin as he leapt towards Orochimaru swinging both blades down towards his head.

"Fool you think I'd be taken down with such a straightforward attack?" asked Orochimaru as his arm extended and snaked (pun intended) past Naruto's guard and speared him through the chest. The clone disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"A shadow clone? But when -?" Orochimaru started but never finished as a huge blast of wind sent him hurtling forwards while the deadly wind cut at him from all sides.

"Fuuton: Kami Oroshi," muttered Naruto. ( Wind Style: Godly Wind from the Mountains)

"You could have killed me if you had taken your time to prepare a better Jutsu. You won't get another chance. Miracles only happen once Naruto-kun," said Orochimaru as he rounded on Naruto.

"This is one of my best Fuuton Jutsu. Have fun. Kuusetsume no Jutsu!" roared Naruto as he completed the S –ranked Fuuton technique. (Wind Style: Reaping Air Talons) Orochimaru's eyes widened as talons of air rippled out from Naruto's location shredding anything they came in contact with. Orochimaru grunted in pain as one of the talons ripped through his left arm nearly tearing it clean off.

"Enough of this! I don't have time for your trivial games. Sasuke occupy him," said Orochimaru as he descended into the Shodai's tomb. Naruto went after him but not before the last Uchiha landed in front of him and landed a kick on Naruto's chest forcing him backwards.

"It's been awhile dobe," said Sasuke with a grin.

"Sasuke," said Naruto as he inclined his head.

"Shouldn't you have been training? I thought you wanted to become Hokage," said Sasuke with a small smile.

"Dream's change," said Naruto with a shrug as he settled into a combat position.

"I never thought I would hear that from you. Tsui no Hiken: Kaguzuchi," called out Sasuke as he swung his katana at Naruto. (Succession Secret Technique: God of Fire) With a swing from his katana, Sasuke created a 30 foot long cone of fire that ignited around Naruto.

"Fukyuu Tsuintsurugi Ryu: Shodai Ougi, Hantei no Kyuuten," said Naruto as he prepared to use the Rikudo Sennin's technique. (Immortal Twin Sword Style: First Generation Secret Technique, Judgement of Heaven)

"Against the Fukyuu Tsuintsurugi Ryu all other styles are meaningless," said Naruto as he used iaido to make a cross shaped attack with his katanas. He had enhanced his swords with both wind and lightning chakra to increase the speed and damage of the swords. The attack happened so fast that even though Sasuke had seen the technique firsthand, he had no chance to move out of the way or parry. His arm was still outstretched as Naruto darted underneath his guard and slashed him with an upward diagonal slash with his reverse grip katana from Sasuke's right hip to left shoulder, Naruto repeated the same attack with his other katana slashing Sasuke from his left him to right shoulder. The chakra enhanced blades cut deep into Sasuke's flesh and the wind chakra blew him backwards and slammed him the Shodai's tomb.

"So, you've gotten better since I last saw you," said Sasuke as he stood up ignoring the deep gashes in his chest.

"You don't seem to be doing to bad yourself," said Naruto with a genuine smile.

"How's freedom been treating you?" asked Sasuke as he half heartedly threw a couple shuriken at Naruto's head.

"Oh not bad. The money from bounty hunting's good. A couple million ryo to test out jutsu ain't bad," said Naruto as he dodged the shuriken while Sasuke grinned. "How's Otogakure?"

"Eh, the usual. Orochimaru's his creepy old self. Kabuto enjoys dissecting people. Crazy ass shit," said Sasuke as he charged Naruto with a Chidori.

"The perks out weight the dreary living then?" asked Naruto he went up in a cloud of smoke as Sasuke stabbed him in the chest.

"Well aside from the horrible screams at night you get use to it," said Sasuke as he sidestepped the real Naruto.

"Well, I need to get into that tomb and stop the fucking snake from doing heaven knows what but you won't let me," said Naruto with a frown.

"Sorry dobe but orders are orders. I'm going to kill you now," said Sauske as he shot several fireballs into the sky and raised his hand. The moment Naruto saw Sasuke raise his hand he used a substitution to switch places with a rock near the Shodai Hokage's tomb. Before Sasuke noticed, Naruto quickly entered the tomb.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Tsunade! We've got a problem!" roared Jiraiya as he held a barely conscious Neji Hyuga in his arms. Neji had taken a hit that was meant for Hinata. When she asked him why, he simply said that it was his duty to protect the Main Branch of the Hyuga clan.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade as she shunshined to Jiraiya's side. The fight had been going badly and she knew that the forces of the Leaf and the Sand were being worn down by the endless fighting.

"Neji's critical. He needs healing now or he won't make it," said Jiraiya as he gently laid the Hyuga Jounin down on the ground before turning and leaping back into the fight.

"Damn it! Orochimaru…. Wait. Jiraiya where's Orochimaru?" asked Tsunade her eyes widening with horror. Jiraya killed another Sound nin as he suddenly realized what had happened.

"The Tomb!" both of them yelled at the same time.

"Jiraiya go! I'll handle Neji and the others. You have to stop Orochimaru from unsealing that… thing!" yelled Tsunade. Jiraiya nodded as he turned and shunshined in the direction of the Shodai's Tomb.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Naruto was about to turn around the last corner in the Shodai Hokage's tomb when he felt someone clamp down on his mouth. Not sensing any killing intent he turned around to see Jiraiya there motioning for him to be silent. Naruto nodded as he and Jiraiy slowly peered around the corner. When they looked around they saw that the Shodai Hokage's coffin had been kicked off its pedestal and Orochimaru was busy tracing seal marks on the pedestal with his own blood.

"Orochimaru stop! You have no idea what you're unleashing," said Jiraiya as he threw several shuriken at the Snake Sannin.

"But I do Jiraiya… I do… This being will be my next host, and with him I will gain unimaginable power," said Orochimaru with a chuckle.

"You can't be serious? Orochimaru listen to me. You _cannot_ possess that thing. It will destroy you. Why do you think the Shodai decided to settle here in the first place? He built Konoha as a prison to keep that _thing_ locked away!" said Jiraiya.

"**Naruto… if that pervert is telling the truth you **_**cannot**_** let that snake unseal that pedestal. If he does it will mean the deaths of everyone in Konoha, including Tayuya,"** said the Kyuubi its voice laced with fear.

Naruto didn't need telling twice, if something could scare the Kyuubi than he never wanted to meet it. He instantly threw one of the Hiraishin kunai at Orochimaru knowing he would dodge it. True to his ability Orochimaru merely moved his head to the side while the kunai whipped past him, Naruto then reappeared behind Orochimaru and attempted to slice his head off.

Right as Naruto was about to cut off Orochimaru's head an explosion of light from the pedestal blasted Jiraiya, Orochimaru and him away from the pedestal.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Tayuya fought off another Sound nin as a huge explosion rocked the entire village of Konoha. Looking in the direction of the explosion, she saw smoke rising into the air and a column of purple light piercing into the clouds. She looked towards the rising smoke and realized that Naruto's apartment was close to the explosion. Without turning around she ran in the direction of Naruto's apartment leaving the battle behind.

"_I hope you haven't died yet Naruto, because if you have… I'm going to fucking rip your throat out,"_ thought Tayuya grimly as she made her way towards the explosion.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Tsunade felt her heart stop when she felt the explosion. Her worst fears were confirmed when sure turned and saw the column of purple light in the sky. She silently prayed that Jiraiya was still alive.

"Tsunade-sama, what are your orders?" asked Kakashi as he sliced the throat of a Sound nin.

"We need to evacuate the village immediately. What Orochimaru has just unleashed is beyond any of us. Gather as many shinobi as you can and start evacuations," said Tsunade seriously.

"_Don't you dare die on my now Jiraiya…"_

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Naruto groaned as he forced himself to get up, ignoring the Kyuubi's frenzied screams not and play dead. He saw Orochimaru stagger to his feet clutching his left arm. When Orochimaru managed to get to his feet Naruto hear him whisper.

"Yamata no Jutsu." (Eight Branches Technique)

Naruto's mouth fell open as he saw Orochimaru transform into a gigantic eight-headed, eight-tailed white serpent. The Yamata no Orochi of legend. He then heard a laugh that sent shivers up his spine as he saw a bright flash of purple light and then heard Orochimaru scream. When the light faded the eight-headed version of Orochimaru was nothing more than a smoking corpse on the ground. Naruto tried to get up but a huge killing intent forced him back down. Naruto panted as sweat drenched his entire body. Every single cell in his body was screaming for him to run as far away as he could but he felt paralyzed. It was another five minutes before Naruto could move again.

"_Oh Kami… What __**was**__ that?"_ thought Naruto quietly as he stood up. As he looked around, he was in for another surprise. Konoha had been blown away. Wreckage was strewn all over the place as the debris of once proud buildings occupied what was left of Konoha. Whatever Orochimaru had unleashed had destroyed at least three fourths of the village.

"Damn… That thing really did a number on this place," said Jiraiya as he stood up brushing dust off of himself.

"Did… Did you feel that killing intent?" asked Naruto.

"Oh yeah. Never felt anything like in my life. Not even from the Nine-Tails," said Jiraiya with a shiver.

"Naruto!" came a feminine voice as Naruto looked up to see Tayuya leaping across the debris to get to him. The look of worry on her face was obvious.

"I'm fine Tayuya. Real – ow!" said Naruto as Tayuya punched him in the gut.

"Don't worry me like that again you dumb ass," said Tayuya as she gave him a quick hug.

"I thought you were going to die for a moment," mumbled Tayuya into his ear. Then Naruto realized why Tayuya seemed to be overreacting. During the three years that they had traveled together Naruto had found out that Tayuya was almost exactly like. An outcast by all standards with nowhere to go and no one to turn too Naruto realized how she would have felt if he died.

"I'm sorry… I can't promise you I won't do something like that again; you know it's just me," said Naruto with a chuckle as they broke apart. "But I _can_ promise you I'll be more careful from now on, ok?" Tayuya glared at him but nodded before turning away.

Naruto smiled as he saw the members of Konoha 9 following Tsunade and Kakashi, Neji was being supported by Lee and Tenten. Tsunade and Kakashi stopped near Jiraiya and the three were discussing the recent developments. Gaara had stayed behind to keep an eye out in case Oto attempted to make another attack. The members of the Konoha 9 however were looking at Naruto and Tayuya in surprise. While all but a couple of them thought that Naruto had died three years ago, the real reason they were staring at him was because he looked exactly like Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage except he had no Leaf hitai-ate on.

"Namikaze-sama?" Neji asked in surprise.

"Yeah, that's me," said Naruto with a small smile.

"How are you back from the dead? It's impossible…" asked Ino.

"Oi shithead I think they mean your father," said Tayuya instantly realizing what was going on.

"Oh well better clear that up then eh? Naruto Namikaze at your service. Better known as The Yellow Flash, and Kage in the Bingo Book," said Naruto with a bow.

"Tayuya. Former member of the Sound Five. Better known as The Flute of Aokigahara," said Tayuya grudgingly when Naruto had raised his eyebrows at her silence.

"Naruto? _You're _Kage?" asked Shikamaru in surprise.

"Yeah, well… I've caught some people in my time," said Naruto with a shrug.

"No way… No way you're the legendary Kage," said Sakura in awe.

"Still don't know how the shithead here managed to get the drop on the Yondaime Mizukage," said Tayuya in disbelief. As one, the mouths of the Konoha 9 dropped open. Naruto and Tayuya chuckled at the sight.

Sakura could hardly believe that the person in front of her was Naruto. The same Naruto that had been annoying, hyperactive brat three years ago. Now standing before her he was taller, calmer… stronger. If the rumors were correct he had brought numerous rogue shinobi to justice and even ended the reign of terror that Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage had brought to the Village Hidden in the Mist.

"How have you been Naruto-kun?" asked Lee.

"Good, I've gotten a lot stronger since I left. I've traveled a lot. Been to a lot of the Hidden Villages. Collected bounties. Freedom does wonders on a guy," said Naruto with a grin.

"So are you staying then? Are you coming back to Konoha?" asked Sakura excitedly.

"Nope," said Naruto calmly to the shock of his former comrades.

"What?" asked Kiba in surprise.

"I ain't staying Kiba. I'm not coming back now… Honestly I'm not sure if I'm ever going to return to Konoha," said Naruto seriously. Tayuya stared at him in amazement.

At this point Tsunade joined in the conversation. "Like I said Naruto… you're a nukenin of Konoha. Your partner is a former member of the Sound Five. It would be well within my rights to order both of your execution," said Tsunade. "I'm trying to give you a way out here Naruto."

"If you'll take the time to look in subsection 5 of Article 10 in the Shinobi Handbook issued by Konoha you'll find that a Genin can resign his or her rank without the approval of his or her acting superiors or the Hokage if their clan head or family head deems it necessary. And since I'm the only member of my family…" said Naruto letting his voice trail off. "I also don't know any village secrets so don't even bother trying to pull that one on me."

"Well, _you_ may be legally out of my grasp but what about your partner Tayuya? She's a former member of the Sound Five. I am legally able to order her execution," said Tsunade. Tayuya stiffened at her words.

"Nope. Again, if you'll take the time to look in subsection 26 sub article D of Article 76 in the Shinobi Handbook issued by Konoha you'll find that a former enemy of the village is granted amnesty on several occasions. One occasion is if they legally obtain a license to hunt nukenin. When they have successfully earned four million ryo from bounties that originated from the village in question they are granted amnesty. Tayuya here is a licensed nukenin hunter like me, we have both earned a total of 386 million ryo from bounties. Of which, at least 167 million ryo are from bounties that originated from Konoha. So you see Tayuya has legally earned amnesty from Konoha," said Naruto with a devious grin. Tayuya's mouth was hanging wide open at the rare display of brilliance Naruto had just given. Judging by the looks of his former teammates he didn't display this much intelligence back when he was a Konoha nin either.

"When did you get so smart you damn brat…," said Tsunade with a smile on her face.

"By the way Baachan, you should get this sorted out soon. Asuma-sensei hasa 35 million ryo bounty on his head. While I won't try to collect it others will," said Naruto seriously.

"Jiraiya… I've got information regarding Akatsuki for you," said Naruto turning to the Toad Sage.

As the Jiraiya, Naruto and Tayuya walked away from the others to avoid been overheard Jiraiya felt the killing intent of several nin rapidly closing in on their location.

"Naruto you got to hurry Danzo's coming," said Jiraiya as Naruto nodded.

"Akatsuki's put a bounty out on the Jinchuuriki of the Six-tailed Slug. I've met him on my travels. He's a good guy and powerful but he's got a 50 million ryo bounty on his head. You need to get to him before Akatsuki does," said Naruto as Jiraiya nodded.

"Naruto Namikaze, The Yellow Flash and Tayuya, the Flute of Aokigahara Danzo orders your execution for the safety of Konoha," said a masked ANBU as at least twenty different ANBU surrounded them.

"Not again," groaned Tayuya.

"Stop this right now!" yelled Tsunade as she, Kakashi, and the rest of the Konoha 9 appeared.

"My orders are to eliminate them with extreme prejudice," said the masked ANBU as they attacked.

"You guys… really need to learn what level your at," said Naruto with a sigh. "Tayuya we'll go with Mugen five."

Tayuya nodded as she brought her flute to her lips and instantly cast a powerful genjutsu around the twenty or so ANBU attacking them. They stopped moving as the genjutsu took effect.

"It's genjutsu!" yelled out one of the ANBU as they all attempted to break through. Both Naruto and Tayuya rolled their eyes as none of the ANBU managed to break through the genjutsu.

"Kouheki no Jutsu," called out Naruto lazily as a wave of lightning incinerated the ANBU. (Roaring Thunder Technique)

"T-Thanks for h-helping us Naruto-kun," stuttered Hinata as she blushed. Tayuya scowled, what the hell was this chick's problem?

"No problem HInata," said Naruto absentmindedly.

"Naruto you realize you just used an S-rank Raiton jutsu right?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah well… It worked didn't it?" asked Naruto. "Anyways I think it's time Tayuya and I took our leave. Danzo doesn't seem like the one to give up and I don't want to drag you guys into this. If you need help just call for Kage. Our spy network will pick up the message soon enough," said Naruto as he and Tayuya turned and walked in the direction of the trees.

"Where are you going?" called out Sakura.

"Home… To Kumo."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Author's Note: Yes you will eventually find out what the "thing" is. Yes Orochimaru is dead... Blah blah blah I hate the guy. Yes Naruto is a fucking badass. He might've killed the Yondaime Mizukage but he's not up there yet. He's good but the only reason he killed Yagura was becasue he took Yagura by surprise. (Tayuya's uber genjutsu also helped) Kumo is his (temporary) home. Don't worry he's not a Kumo nin or anything like that. You'll see in the next chapter.


	5. Determination

"You can quit tailing us Sasuke," said Naruto out loud once they had left Konoha behind.

"you've gotten better at sensing people," noted Sasuke as he landed next to Naruto.

"I had to be. Tayuya practically drilled it into me when she realized how bad of a ninja I was," admitted Naruto with a sheepish grin.

"This _idiot_ couldn't even sense me sneaking up on him, while I had a _fever_," said Tayuya as she playfully cuffed him on the back of his head.

"Well I can't believe someone actually managed to tame you," said Sasuke with a grin, ruthlessly teasing his former teammate.

"Sasuke!"

"You can't believe how long it took to train him," replied Tayuya joining in on the fun.

"Tayuya!" groaned Naruto as the two other Shinobi teased him.

"So, Orochimaru's dead. You two need a place to stay? Otogakure's mine now," replied Sasuke with a shrug.

"Nah, we have a place in Kumo. We're heading back there. Yugito's probably going to murder me for not keeping in touch," replied Naruto wincing as he remembered Yugito's reaction to his last brush with the Akatsuki.

"Alright, I have a couple contacts in Kumo. I'll pass along information if I get any. If Itachi finds you, tell him I know the truth now and I want to set up a meeting," replied Sasuke.

As the three were talking all of them noticed a group of people attempting to sneak up on them rather badly. As soon as the people had surrounded them Naruto tipped his head slightly to Tayuya and Sasuke, they understood that he wanted to finish this himself.

"Myou Raiton: Raikou Kyuukei," Muttered Naruto as Black lightning covered his hands, forearms, feet, and shins. Before the people could do a thing, Naruto was a blur of yellow and black slaughtering left and right as he teleported among the people that had been revealed as bandits. (Black Lightning Style: Lightning Break)

"You'll be hearing about me in the future. Hope your happy with where you are," said Naruto as he favored Sasuke with a genuine smile before he and Tayuya walked around the charred and smoking bodies and disappeared deeper into the forest.

"You really are something else Naruto," muttered Sasuke with a disbelieving smirk before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"How do you think Yugito's going to react?" asked Tayuya with a smirk. Naruto moaned into his hands.

"Don't remind me. She almost killed me when I fought with Itachi," said Naruto.

"Well she'll _love_ this," said Tayuya unable to keep herself from teasing Naruto.

"I hope the message hasn't spread that I'm Kage. I'd rather keep that to myself," said Naruto.

"It's probably a bit late for that. Who's next on the list? We're behind schedule," said Tayuya as Naruto flipped through a special Bingo Book for bounties.

"Let's go after Akito. She's worth 50 million ryo," replied Naruto.

"Akito? Do you have death wish? She can use Doton, Katon, and Suiton jutsu. She's supposed to have a flee on sight warning just like us. Every bounty hunter that went after her is dead," replied Tayuya.

"Trust me. I got something better," said Naruto with a grin.

"Oh really? What?" asked Tayuya.

"It's a secret, but trust me it's what killed Yagura even when he was in full Bijuu mode," said Naruto with a smile.

As Naruto finished speaking he felt the all too familiar pull that meant one of his HIraishin kunai were being used. He turned to look at Tayuya who nodded. She and Naruto both activated the seal on the Hiraishin and the two disappeared from the forest.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Naruto and Tayuya reappeared next to a panting and exhausted Yugito Nii. Naruto and Tayuya immediately dropped into battle stances as they glared at Kakuzu and Hidan, the two most ruthless bounty hunters in the Elemental Countries, and members of Akatsuki.

"I can't believe that your leader would have made a move this soon…," muttered Naruto darkly as he handed Yugito a soldier pill.

"Watch out Naruto. That guy, Hidan, he's immortal. I don't know how but he doesn't die. I've even cut his head off, Kakuzu over there just sow's it back on," muttered Yugito.

"It's our lucky day Kakuzu! We get two Jinchuuriki at once and we can collect the bounty on the Flute of Aokigahara," said Hidan with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Get some rest Yugito. Tayuya and I'll handle it from here," said Naruto as he stuck an arm in front of Yugito. " Myou Raiton: Ryuujin Yari." (Black Lightning Style: Dragon God Spear) Before either Kakuzu or Hidan could react Naruto threw the spear at Kakuzu and summoned the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Youton: Kyuubi Bakuha," muttered Naruto as he raised a fist towards Kakuzu and Hidan and let the demonic chakra gather within his hand. (Demonic Release: Nine Tail's Blast) When the chakra reached the level required for the jutsu he fired a large burst of demonic chakra that took the shape of a smaller Kyuubi leaping towards Kakuzu and Hidan.

Kakuzu and Hidan were both two busy avoiding the explosion from the Ryuujin Yari to notice the Kyuubi Bakuha until it was too late. Hidan took the brunt of the blast for his partner as he tumbled through a row of trees while Kakuzu screamed from being on demonic fire from the acidic properties of Youton chakra.

"There we go. That's better," said Naruto with a small smile as he watched the two Akatsuki members slowly pull themselves off the ground.

"Go back to your leader. Tell Pein that I have a message for him. Tell him that 'the First has awoken.' I'll be waiting for his reply," said Naruto as Yugito, Tayuya and he disappeared back into the dark.

"Naruto… what was that all about?" asked Tayuya as the tri omade their way back towards Kumo as quickly as possible.

"Remember when I made you promise me that, when the time came, you wouldn't stop me from doing what I had to?" asked Naruto. Tayuya nodded slowly, not liking where the conversation was turning.

"The time has come. I… I have to go away for awhile." Said Naruto sadly.

"So when do we leave?" asked Tayuya, not understanding the true meaning of his words.

"Tayuya… you don't understand, this time, I can't take you with me. This time, I have to go alone," said Naruto as he stopped moving forward.

"The being at Konohagakure, I must stop it. It is the duty that the Shodai Hokage was entrusted with. He passed down to the Nidai, who passed it down to the Sandai who passed it down to my father, the Yondai Hokage, and he passed it down to me," explained Naruto.

"Then let us help! Let _me_ help…," said Tayuya motioning towards Yugito and herself.

"Trust me Tayuya-chan, I want nothing more than to have you come with me, but the choice isn't mine," said Naruto.

"Are you crazy? Of course the decisions not up to you! I'm going with you, and that's final!" shouted Tayuya angrily as she finally lost her temper and backhanded Naruto.

"Geez Tayuya-chan… you're still so quick to beat my ass into the ground… I didn't mean it like that. I want you to come, but I'm not sure if my sensei will allow it," said Naruto with a smile as he rubbed the bruise that was starting to form on his face.

"Sensei?" asked Yugito with interest.

"Yeah. The divine guardian of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan. Akira No Amaterasu. She is the one that the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans have served since the sealing of the Four," said Naruto as he stood up.

"So why does she get to make the decision?" spat Tayuya.

"Because, I'm going to have to enter her heaven to train there, and she decides who gets to enter, and who doesn't," said Naruto with a laugh.

"So… she'll decide if I can enter?" asked Tayuya. Naruto nodded right before she smacked him over the head again. "Fucker, you should've said that from the start!"

"I hate to break up this lover's spat but what did you mean when you told those Akatsuki that 'the First has awoken'?" asked Yugito as they continued to make their way back towards Kumo territory.

"At the beginning, even before the Sage of Six Paths, humans lived in constant fear of Gods and Demons. Some names are still infamous today, even if they're only legends now. Lucifer, Lord of Hell, Kagu-Tsuchi, God of Fire, and many others. The most famous and destructive ones being Suzaku, the Red Phoenix, Byakko,the White Tiger, Genbu, the Black Tortoise, and Seiryuu, the Blue Dragon," said Naruto softly.

"So then that pillar of light at Konoha…," started Tayuya.

"Suzaku, the Red Phoenix as it woke. Orochimaru was enough of an idiot to think his Yamata no Jutsu would be enough to tame it," muttered Naruto as he shook his head. (Eight Branches Technique)

"Naruto, how strong is Suzaku?" asked Yugito.

"Strong enough to wipe out an entire country in an instant," said Naruto without turning back to look at them.

"So how the fuck is Akira No Amaterasu supposed to help us fight these things?" asked Tayuya.

"I don't know. I don't know Tayuya. I just hope she can help," breathed Naruto as looked up at the sky before closing his eyes.

"Would _that_ jutsu do anything?" asked Tayuya.

"It's possible. If I can complete it then I'd be able to seal the Four again, but the technique is incomplete," replied Naruto.

"Why do you want to meet with their leader? They'll obviously set a trap for you," asked Yugito as she narrowed her eyes.

"Not when Madara finds out that Suzaku's up if he hasn't already. Pein's just a front man, Uchiha Madara's the real leader. We'll need everyone in Akatsuki to stop the Four," said Naruto as pulled out three Hiraishin kunai from his pouch and stabbed them into the ground in a triangular formation and motioned for Tayuya and Yugito to join him within the triangle before he amplified their effectiveness and sent all of them to the Hiraishin mark he had planted on Sasuke during their fight..

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"That was fast," noted Sasuke in mild surprise as he saw Naruto, Tayuya, and Yugito appear in front of him.

"Long story short, we need your help. That _thing_ Orochimaru unleashed needs to be stopped, and it's only the weakest of a total of four," said Naruto as he held out his hand to his friend.

"I'm in," said Sasuke with a grin as he met Naruto halfway. "Who else is coming?"

"Yugito, Tayuya for sure. The Akatsuki and the rest of the Jinchuuriki hopefully," said Naruto with a grin.

"That's one hell of a strike team," said Sasuke with a grin.

"It might not be enough," replied Naruto grimly as he pulled Sasuke into the triangle.

"Who are you getting first?" asked Sasuke.

"Not me, all of us. It'll take too much time for all of us to track down each of these people. We're going to have to split up and look for them alone. We'll meet back at the Valley of the End in one week, whether we were successful or not," said Naruto. "Yugito you'll try and get Kiraibi, Tayuya I'm putting you in charge of the Fourth and the Fifth. I'll get Gaara and Ukatake. Sasuke that leaves you with the Seventh," said Naruto as he sent each of them closest to their destination.

"Now let's see how Gaara's doing," muttered Naruto as he disappeared.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Namikaz-san," acknowledged Gaara without turning around as Naruto appeared behind him inside the Kazekage's Office.

"How'd you know it was me?" asked Naruto.

"I am Gaara of the Desert. I know of anyone that sets foot in Sunagakure. Now, what brings you back to Suna so soon?" asked Gaara as he turned around sipping the tea that was in his hand.

"I need your help," started Naruto.

"This wouldn't happen to involve that enormous chakra signature that we sensed coming from Konoha would it?" asked Gaara.

"That's it. You know the legend of the four old gods?" asked Naruto. Gaara nodded.

"Suzaku, the Red Phoenix, Genbu, the Black Tortise, Byakko, the White Tiger, and Seiryuu, the Blue Dragon. The four gods that guard the heavenly dragon. Everyone knows it," said Gaara.

"Well, Orochimaru invaded Konoha to try and take control of Suzaku. He failed. Now Suzaku is going to try and release his fellow gods. If this happens, we can say good bye to the human race," said Naruto as he joined Gaara in looking at at Suna.

"I am kazekage. I was entrusted with the same sacred task that my father was bestowed with, to protect the people of Suna. I have connected with my people and I will not allow them to be swept away by some raging god. I will tell Kankuro to preside in my place while I am gone," said Gaara as he smiled, watching a little boy playing with his friends.

"I'll wait here. Some things should be said in private," said Naruto as he sat on the windowsill looking out at the sky, the corners of his mouth twisting upwards.

Gaara silently left the room as Naruto watched the clouds drift lazily across the vast blue. The stark contrast reminded him of just how different people were; and yet, they were all the same. No two clouds were the same and yet; fundamentally, they were all clouds. Just like how all humans beings were unique but shared the same foundation.

"_We're all the same… we all bleed, we all love, hurt, smile. We all live in the world. Like clouds we're all part of the same blue sky. We're all connected,"_ thought Naruto.

"_**That truth is the reason your world hasn't united yet. Such a simple truth; and yet, such a difficult concept the grasp. The simplest knowledge is often the most difficult to grasp," **_rumbled Kyuubi as Naruto was pulled from the windowsill into his mind, standing in front the Kyuubi.

"_You've been awfully quiet since Suzaku appeared,"_ said Naruto.

"_**That's because Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko, and Seiryuu were the only ones ever able to defeat the Sage of the Six Paths.**_** He was eventually when he sacrificed himself in order the seal them away. Even the Ten-tails' power wasn't enough against them. The Sage perished when he used the Ten-tails' power to seal the four gods after he used up the rest of his life energy in the process. The Ten-Tails' spirit wasn't enough to contain the vastness of the power and it fragmented into the nine tailed beasts today,"**__replied Kyuubi.

"_So can we defeat Suzaku?"_ asked Naruto.

"_**Each of the tailed beasts retain some fragments of the Ten-Tails' memories. From what I know, our combined power would not be enough to overcome Suzaku. His power is not comprehensible. We need the help of the other celestials,"**_ said Kyuubi a hint of shame in its voice.

"_Why would the other celestials help us against their own kind? I'm not even sure if Akira no Amaterasu would help us," _sighed Naruto.

"_**No she will. I am sure of this. She has the most to gain of any god or goddess by helping us,"**_ replied Kyuubi.

"_Why?"_

"_**Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu and Seiryuu murdered her mother, Amaterasu when she defended the world when they tried to turn the mortal realm into their own kingdom. Amaterasu was one of the elder gods, one of the first and even one of them can't stand against the combined wrath of the Four alone,"**_ muttered Kyuubi, looking away. Naruto could have sworn a tear fell from the Kyuubi's eyes.

"_You know her?"_ asked Naruto.

"_**Not me personally, but the Ten-Tails did. He was her vassal… and consort. He vowed revenge and left the lower celestial realm to pursue her murderers. Amaterasu's father; Izanagi could only look on helplessly because he had already entered the Higher Celestial Plane and could not return to lower planes of existence. Her brother and sister; Susano'o and Tsukuyomi wanted to hunt down their sister's murderers but the mortal realm can only handle so many divine spirits at a time and were forced to watch as their sisters' consort was defeated.. His memory still remains here, but I think his spirit departed. He was broken after the death of Amaterasu,"**_ explained Kyuubi.

"_Wait… aren't gods and goddesses supposed to be immortal? How can they die?"_ queried Naruto.

"_**A god or goddess can only be killed by another divine spirit. As a part of the Ten-Tails I am divine, and you being my Jinchuuriki have the ability to kill Suzaku, but we currently lack the power to do so,"**_replied Kyuubi.

"Namikaze-san, I am ready," said Gaara as Naruto opened his eyes to see Gaara standing in the doorway.

"Alright, lets head to the Valley of the End," said Naruto as he stood up.

"I thought you had to get the other Jinchuuriki."

"The others are taking care of that, and I sent a clone after the other Jinchuuriki I was supposed to get," said Naruto.

"Then we should go," said Gaara.

Naruto nodded. Whatever it took he swore he would complete the mission that the Ten-Tails had started so long ago. These four gods had cause to much chaos, anger, sadness, and death. He would not allow them to harm another person. This cycle had gone on long enough.

"_**We will need training. Your friends will need training. This will probably cost us our lives. Are you willing to sacrifice that? Are you willing to sacrifice **_her_** life?"**_ asked Kyuubi.

"_No, and that is why we will leave for Akira no Amaterasu's realm before she can follow us. Sometimes we have to sacrifice what we want for the greater good. If only we had lived in a different time, or as different people I would have given everything for her,"_ said Naruto a hard glint quickly covering up the pain in his eyes.

**Well, there's another chapter. I'm sorry it took this long to write but things have just come up in life. I'll try to update soon but I want to make sure my other stories get equal treatment as well.**

**~ Orym Hawksong**


	6. Uchiha Madara

Naruto sat motionless at the exact spot in the Valley of the End where he had lost to Sasuke years ago. He had changed since then. He was stronger, faster, wiser, and most of all jaded. He had seen things that had changed his views of the world. Gone was the happy-go-lucky boy of thirteen. That past was lost to him now. The things he had seen, the things he had done had changed him; others would say for the worse, but he knew that they had only served to make him stronger.

"I'm back," said Tayuya as she twirled her flute with an older man at her side.

"Roshi," said Naruto as he dipped his head as a sign of respect to the older man.

"Kage-san," replied Roshi as he took a seat next to Gaara who was staring up at the sky.

"What happened to Han?" asked Naruto.

"Akatsuki already got to him. I found his grave. Thought that he should be left in peace so I created a six layered genjutsu around it," said Tayuya levelly without betraying the sadness she felt at another one like Naruto have left this world. Naruto took this time to study Roshi closer.

Roshi was wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his Iwagakure forehead protector and ring, and a prominent black piece of armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His hair and beard were solid red and he was wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt and pants underneath brown armor.

"Ah. Utakata's here, and we have a guest," said Naruto as he stood up to see the Jinchuuriki of the Six-Tailed Slug walk out of the woods with a girl with dark-green eyes, a widow's peak, and mid-back length dark blonde hair. She wore a light violet and white top, black shorts, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands.

"It's good to see you again Namikaze-san," said Utakata with a small smile.

"I see you've brought Hotaru-san along," said Naruto as he briefly hugged Utakata's disciple.

"She's my successor with a lot more talent that I had," said Utakata with a proud smile.

"Roshi, Gaara, Utakata. Utakata, Roshi, Gaara," said Naruto as he introduced his fellow jinchuuriki.

"I feel so out of place," whispered Hotaru to Tayuya as she watched the jinchuuriki gather.

"This is probably the first time Roshi's meet others like himself. It was the same when Utakata and Naruto met the first time, remember?" said Tayuya as she stared at Naruto with a genuine, albeit small, smile.

"I still can't believe the two of you were able to save sensei from Pein…," said Hotaru with an involuntary shiver as she thought about how her master had almost been captured.

"Naruto could have done it by himself. We're both S-ranked in the Bingo Book but he's far above me," admitted Tayuya.

"So have you told him how you feel yet Tayuya-san?" asked Hotaru mischievously as Tayuya blushed.

"How far have you let _'sensei'_ go with you?" retorted Tayuya with satisfaction as Hotaru blushed as well

"Sorry Naruto, no luck," said Sasuke as he returned an hour later.

"Damn it. Fuu as well? I didn't think the Akatsuki already had two of us," cursed Naruto.

"I brought Kiraibi," said Yugito as she and Kiraibi walked into the Valley greeting all of the other jinchuuriki.

"Now what Namikaze-san?" asked Gaara.

"Now we wait. Akatsuki will answer my call, if only to attempt to capture us. At best, we gain allies. At worst, we eliminate the organization that is trying to capture us.

"You seem confident that you can defeat all of us," said a voice as the group looked up to see all of Akatsuki arrayed on top of the head of Madara's statue. Pein, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Zetsu, Tobi, Konan, Kakuzu, and Hidan.

"Only if you don't agree to help us. You should know and have confirmed that Suzaku has broken out thanks to Orochimaru's insanity. If you still wish to continue your plan at the cost of the world, Madara, I **will** stop you," said Naruto as he pointed up at Tobi.

"Very impressive… _Namikaze_. How did you know I was still alive? I thought I had covered my tracks perfectly," said Madara, his voice darkening.

"We fought before, you and I. The assassin that infiltrated Amegakure a year ago? That was me," said Naruto as he glared at Tobi.

"So you're the one that I owe for cutting off my left arm," said Madara hatefully.

"I don't know why you're complaining. It took me weeks to regenerate _my_ left arm and leg," spat Naruto.

"If Suzaku has broken loose than we must make sure that he does not free the others," said Pein quietly his Rinnegan glowing.

"Silence Pein. We stick to the original plan, capture the Jinchuuriki," said Madara coldly.

"You really think that you could take all of us? Suppose you did, then what? You have your Bijuu, what about Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko, and Seiryuu? What about the Four Gods? You're more a fool than I thought you were Madara," said Naruto as he glared at the Uchiha.

"He's right Madara, your Moon's Eye Plan is worthless now. I knew all about it, you planned to get rid of me once we had captured all of the Jinchuuriki. I know Madara, and so does Konan," said Pein as he glared at the legendary Uchiha.

"We **will** take the Jinchuuriki with or without your help Pein. Which of you are with me? Which of you will join me?" asked Madara.

Kakuzu and Hidan looked at each other before joining Madara. Zetsu reappeared next to Madara. Madara looked incensed when Itachi and Kisame both joined Pein and Konan. Naruto smirked as he teleported his group to the Hiraishin tag that he had placed on top of Senji Hashirama's head.

"Namikaze Naruto, we shall follow you," said Pein.

"Then we are wasting our time. Fuuton: Kuusetsume no Jutsu," whispered Naruto as talons of air rippled out from Naruto's location shredding anything they came in contact with. Hidan jumped in front of the way his body was ripped apart by the talons of air saving the other Akatsuki members that had sided with Madara. (Wind Style: Reaping Air Talons)

"Gouenkyuu!" whispered Itachi as he breathed a massive line of white-hot fire that exploded in a raging inferno the moment it reached Madara and his allies. (Great Blazing Sphere)

"That was rude Namikaze, Uchiha. We weren't even ready yet," said Madara as he warped the blast out of existence.

"Bite me!" growled Naruto as Tayuya cast a six-layered genjutsu over Madara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. With the exception of Madara all of the rest were frozen immediately as Madara used his Sharingan to counteract the genjutsu. Sasuke jumped forwards as he activated Chidori in both his hands and slammed them into Kakuzu's chest ripping out two of his hearts.

"Kakazu, wanted ninja that has been around since the time of the Shodai Hokage, fought with the Shodai Hokage, and when you lost turned from your village and started stealing hearts to survive," said Sasuke as he activated his Sharingan. "Got you."

"Stand aside Sasuke-san. I'll make sure there's nothing left of him. Lava Release: Lava Geyser!" shouted Roshi as lava erupted from underneath Kakuzu wiping away all traces of his body from the earth.

"No!" shouted Madara as he attempted to save Kakuzu but was blocked by Naruto who had smashed him aside with a well timed Hiraishin.

"Myou Raiton: Raikou Kyuukei," muttered Naruto as Black lightning covered his hands, forearms, feet, and shins. He leapt forwards and exchanged blows with Madara as they both used their respective space/time ninjutsu to move around the Valley of the End.

Tayuya continued to maintain the genjutsu as the other Jinchuuriki and Akatsuki members leapt into action quickly ripping Hidan to shreds and obliterating Zetsu.

"This is getting us nowhere. Youton: Ibara no Kanmuri," muttered Naruto as he opened his hand. A spiked crimson chain erupted forth and wrapped itself around Madara's forehead. Try as he might Madara couldn't throw the crown off.

"What is this?" yelled Madara as he tried to the rip the chain off.

"Your doom. You may be able to phase through normal techniques but techniques fueled by demonic or divine chakra of sufficient nature will phase with you and anchor you to this realm while doing their full damage," said Naruto as he summoned all of his remaining chakra.

"_**You're not going to use **_that_** jutsu?"**_ asked the Kyuubi extremely worried about whether or not his container would survive.

"_I have to be sure Madara dies,"_ said Naruto.

"Enough! Susano'o!" screamed Madara as the gigantic humanoid of his chakra formed faster than Naruto thought possible throwing him back into the other side of the valley. It held up the legendary Tonbogiri. Created by the master swordsmith Masazane Fujiwara and famed for its devastating power it was a weapon fit for Madara.

"Namikaze-kun, please stand back," said Itachi as he teleported next to Naruto.

"You have Susano'o as well don't you." It wasn't a question.

"I do. I'm not sure if I will be able to face him on his level but I will try," said Itachi solemnly.

"No. You're still needed. Don't strain yourself even more. I will handle him," said Naruto as he stood up and brought the entire force of his chakra reserves to bear along with Kyuubi's chakra.

"_**I hope you know what you're doing Naruto,"**_ whispered the Kyuubi as Naruto gave Madara a cold, feral grin.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Myou Raiton: Raijin," shouted Naruto as he slammed his palm onto the ground where a massive explosion powered by all of his remaining chakra along with six tails worth of Kyuubi's chakra caused a pillar of black lightning to slam down where Naruto was. (Summoning jutsu: Black Lightning Style: God of Thunder)

"O' divine lord, Blessed is thy name…," Naruto's voice was both a whisper and as loud as thunder rumbling as it echoed through the Valley of the End.

"He who springs forth from the mighty storm, lightbringer on the blackest day…" Madara looked around wildly for Naruto but what really surprised everyone was that the pillar of lighting was _still there_.

"Walk this earth once more, Lord of Thunder. King of Storms. God, Raijin!" yelled Naruto as the pillar dissipated to reveal a tall man with waist length golden hair. He was wearing a bright cuirass of shinning metal bands that crisscrossed diagonally. His shoulder guards had storm clouds chiseled into them and his greaves were made from blackened leather that gleamed in the light and he had hardened leather wrapping around his legs from his waist to his ankles that were parted at the front for protection. Strapped across the god's back was a greatsword that seemed to be made out of condensed black lighting with a blood red ruby in the guard and a golden topaz in the pommel. The sword and sever jagged teeth close to the guard designed to tear like Kisame's sword and the man's rainbow eyes glowed with unnatural brightness. A casual but confident smirk blessed his face and nine balls of black lightning crackled behind him in a circle.

"Naruto this is a surprise. I haven't been here for over two thousand years," said the man to Naruto who was kneeling next to him with his head bowed.

"I thought you might like to run wild Raijin-sama," said Naruto as he stood up a grin on his face. Raijin turned to look at Uchiha Madara the smile leaving his face and the warmth in his eyes were replaced by coldness that no human could ever hope to match.

"Uchiha Madara, you have lived past your time. The Shinigami is not pleased. You will come with and your soul will be judged. Do not resist. Do not add to your crimes," said Raijin thunderously.

"Naruto… summoned a god?" whispered Yugito in awe. Sasuke and Tayuya both made moves to assist Naruto but Itachi and Pein held them back.

"Don't. If Naruto really summoned Raijin then there's nothing we can do to help him. This isn't so much a battle between ninja but a battle between gods," said Pein as he gently grabbed Tayuya's shoulder as she tried to help Naruto.

Yugito's eyes glowed white as chakra erupted from her body. Purple flames surrounded her in an aura of power as she slowly walked towards Raijin and Madara.

"Uchiha Madara you have escaped my grasp for too long. You **will** submit to judgement. Or we will destroy you," said Yugito in a voice that was not her own.

"The Shinigami approaches," said Raijin with a small grin. Out of nowhere a large scythe made of embossed black wood and glowing white steel materialized into Yugito's hands.

"What's going on?" asked Sasuke, Itachi, Hotaru, and Konan.

"The Nibi is a servant of The Shinigami. In rare cases she actually possess the Nibi or the Nibi's Jinchuuriki for important events that she wishes to oversee personally," explained Pein.

"You face two gods Madara. Can you not see your plan is pointless? Even if you manage to cast your infinite Tsukuyomi it won't be enough to hypnotize Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu or Seiryuu. Just stop now," reasoned Naruto.

"Your clan took _everything_ away from me! My brother! My clan! My honor! _My LIFE!_" screamed Madara as his Susano'o lunged forwards with his spear.

"Stand back Naruto. You're out of chakra and you're still not his match even at your full strength," said Raijin as he drew his greatsword.

Raijin casually blocked the spear and that sent Susano'o flying sideways into the other side of the Valley of the End. Madara immediately countered with a jutsu that seemed to multiply the Tonbogiri until there were thousands of them that were all striking at Raijin's position faster than the eye could see.

Naruto was about to try and help but the Shinigami possessed Yugito held out a hand to stop him. She shook her head and Naruto focused on the fight and saw that Raijin was dancing between each strike parrying, dodging or redirecting the attack away from him. The style of kenjutsu he was using made he seem as powerful as lightning but as fluid and free as a storm cloud.

Everyone thought that Raijin had the fight in the bag until Madara had a sudden influx of power that surprised even The Shinigami and Raijin. He raised his Tonbogiri as the other copies of it faded into the original its power growing exponentially with each spear.

"This is my ultimate attack. Kamishini no Yari. It's ironic that the only two times I've used this. It's been against a god," said Madara as the spear absorbed all of the chakra of his Susano'o while shrinking down to a size that he could use. Madara gripped the spear as he twirled it before lowering it and crouching into a charging stance.

"Come. One strike, one kill. Let us settle this Raijin," said Madara seriously.

"One question. Which other god did you face?" asked Raijin as he raised his greatsword to eyelevel before turning it horizontal.

"I killed the fire god Kagu-Tsuchi with it. To be fair he was weakened. Before you ask, I was still born within a couple generations of the Rikudo-Sennin so some of his divinity was passed down to me. Now, let us end this," said Madara before he charged towards Raijin.

"Goodbye Uchiha Madara," muttered Raijin before he charged.

Madara swung the spear downwards with the force of a thousand Tonbogiri's and the entire weight of Madara's monstrous chakra. Raijin ran forth dragging his greatsword against the ground a trail of white fire following him. As the spear fell with all the authority of divine judgment Raijin's greatsword swung up to meet it. With a deafening explosion the unstoppable force met the immovable object.

"_**This is what it takes Naruto. We need to be even stronger than they are in order to stop the Four Gods,"**_ said Kyuubi as he watched the fight.

"_We will surpass them. Both of them. We will become stronger than Madara and Raijin,"_ replied Naruto.

Madara screamed with rage as he and Raijin traded blows with equal speed, power and precision. In a duel like there's even the tiniest of mistakes was fatal. Suddenly, Raijin looked like he slipped as he lost his balance. Madara pounced and struck at the falling god. Just when it looked like Raijin was going to die he pivoted on a single foot while falling and spun around Madara's spear in order to bifurcate [read, cut someone in half. Horizontally.] Madara.

"N-no," choked Madara as both halves of his body fell to the ground and his Kamishini no Yari disappeared. "I can't end like this… Not now. Not so close…"

"Goodbye Madara," repeated Raijin as he turned and walked away.

"Izanagi!" screamed Madara as he was suddenly whole again and charged at Raijin with his newly reformed Kamishini no Yari. Raijin looked down at his chest and saw the Kamishini no Yari protruding from it.

"Shit."

Madara once again collapsed into two halves when the time limit of Izanagi was reached. The Kamishini no Yari faded into nothingness but left a gaping hole in Raijin's chest. Raijin fell forwards onto his knees as he swear profusely under his breath.

"Rajin-sama," yelled Naruto as he ran and knelt next to the god.

"Yeah… That is one heck of a spear… Don't worry I'm not going to die. Kagu-Tsuchi didn't die from this either. All Madara ended up doing was destroying my temporary form on this plane. If you summoned me again, or I came down from the Heavens I'd be perfectly fine. Hurts pretty badly though," said Raijin. "Shinigami, can you take them to Akira's realm when their ready? I won't last that long."

"Rest Raijin. I will," said the Shinigami through Yugito. Raijin gave Naruto one last smile before he faded away, back to the Heavens.

"It is time Madara. Come. Your brother is waiting," said the Shinigami holding out a hand as a specter of a man that looked much like Madara appeared next to Yugito.

"I-Izuna? Is that you? It's been so long… I…," whispered a transparent Madara.

"Let's go brother," said Izuna with a smile, holding out a hand. Madara grabbed it before the two disappeared.

'Yugito' turned and slashed her scythe down through the air ripping through space and time, opening a portal before the light left her eyes and the scythe shrunk out of existence. The tear shimmered as if in a haze of heat and Naruto could see movement on the other side.

"If anyone wants to back out now, I'll understand. I won't force anyone to risk their lives for a world that hates them as much as it does," said Naruto as he looked at his new team.

"We are Akatsuki. Our goal was originally world peace, it shall be so once again," said Pein as he, Konan, Itachi and Kisame moved forwards.

"Of course I'm coming," said Tayuya as she moved forwards.

"Would we have come if we were going to back out?" asked Sasuke as he motioned to himself and the other Jinchuuriki.

"Then let's go. See you on the other side," said Naruto as he leapt through the tear. The others followed him before the tear closed leaving a an empty valley.


End file.
